Come What May
by JadedPixie18
Summary: Mikan finally comes to the realization that she has feelings for Natsume but through a mission and time travel she discovers it is best that she keep her love for him to herself in order to help save his life. Please R&R :   Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

Note: Hey Everyone! This is my first attempt at trying to write fanfic so bare with me. If you like it, please let me know, if you hate it or have helpful suggestions, I'd love to hear it! Okay, ready? Here I go... Jaded Pixie

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 1:**

"HOTARU!" I shrieked excitedly from the top of my lungs as my best friend answered her phone.

"Mikan! Scream in my ear one more time and I'll be forced to hang up on you!" the girl on the other end replied sternly. "Where are you anyway? Are you still coming back tonight?"

"Sorry Hotaru! I just miss you and everyone. Yes, otosama and I are already packed and just finishing up our goodbyes to grandpa. We should be there soon. Want me to call you when I get there?"

"No, I already have the key to your new room and will already be there when you get in. If I'm sleeping though, don't wake me up..."

Before I could reply, she hung up. I shrugged my shoulders, put my phone in my bag and just smiled up at otosama.

"Are you ready to go Mikan-chan?" Do you have everything? I don't know when you'll be able to come back here again," Narumi asked as he smiled back at me. I gave him a questioning look trying to go through my checklist in my head. He ruffed up my hair and laughed, "Go check again!"

After running around the house a few more times and kissing and hugging grandpa to death, we were finally in the car and on our way back to the academy. I rested my head back against the seat and stared blankly out the window. I felt a mixture of so many feelings running through me. I was partially homesick and missing grandpa already but I hadn't seen my friends in 6 weeks. During the summer break, Narumi Sensei, or as I call him Otosama had gotten an approved trip home for me in order to help me train my alices. He wasn't the best considering he specializes in somatic types but with his knowledge and love for my mother he did his best. A few of the other teachers such as Nodacci, and Misaki came out as well so it wasn't a very fun summer. They all told me they wanted to prepare me for things that may come... whatever that meant. I already felt like I was in crisis! Tomorrow was my first day of middle school and I haven't even had time to get anything ready!

Otosama looked at me worriedly, patted my head gently and said, "What's wrong Mikan-chan? Aren't you excited to see all your friends?"

"Of course I am Otosama! But I'm also nervous because I start middle school and I feel like things are going to be different."

"Well Mikan-chan, I wouldn't worry about anything. Everything will pretty much be the same, just some new teachers and classes. You did well in your training and just remember everything we went over. You'll have all your friends with you and I'm sure they're excited to see you. If you're still nervous, I will always be here for you," he said with a reassuring smile, but then frowned. "Before I forget Mikan-chan... don't call me otosama in public, we have to keep it more formal at school, okay?"

"Okay otosama, I mean Narumi-sensei. I will do my best to remember" I replied already knowing I'd probably slip up at least once a day. He softly chuckled as he saw my expression then turned on the radio.

* * *

**~oOo~**

I felt a gentle tapping on my shoulder. "Wake up Mikan-chan, we're here," otosama said as he opened my door and helped me out. I slowly stood up then yawned and stretched. It was so dark and late, I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. He opened the trunk and got my suitcases out and handed me the smaller of the two. He wrapped his arm around me and guided me to the building. He nodded at the girls dormatory security robot and led me to my new room. When we finally stopped, he set my luggage down and turned me towards him for a tight hug.

"Don't be nervous Mikan-chan. It'll be a fun day tomorrow. You know where to find me if you need anything okay?" he asked as he handed me a key with a special star symbol on it. I looked up at him surprised and he just nodded and smiled. "Good night and sweet dreams little one."

I open the door and turned the key. I sleepily found the switch by the door and flipped it on to find a big "Welcome Back Mikan" banner taped up across the ceiling with a few balloons on both ends. I quickly brought in my luggage, closed the door and ran to a little table by a cute zebra printed sofa that had card on it. On the front of the card it said WE MISS YOU with shooting stars everywhere. On the inside there was a message from each one of my classmates. I read each and every one from Hotaru, Anna, Permy, Youichi, Ruka, Tobita, Koko and a few others but for the life of me, the one I was looking for, I could not find... my heart sank and my stomach turned.

"It's on the back, Baka," I heard from a groggy voice coming from the other side of the sofa. I quickly turned the card around to the back and saw a message in small, neat writing that said "Glad you're back Polka... Natsume." Immediately my spirits lifted and I smiled. I caught myself blushing as I saw Hotaru sit up from the couch out of the corner of my eye and shoot at me with her baka gun.

"Hey Hotaru! What's that for?" I squealed.

"That's for being a baka & finally realizing you have feelings for him..."

"Feelings for who?" I asked confused.

"Mikan! We're starting middle school tomorrow. Stop being so stupid! Just admit to yourself that you have a crush on Hyuuga so I can get back to sleep!"

"But I don..." I started to deny but then a sudden realization hit me. Was everything I felt towards him because I actually liked him more than a friend? Was he more than just my school partner and someone I worried about? Naw, I quickly shook my head and thought, how could I possibly like a stubborn, arrogant, insulting, pigheaded... yet protective and caring cute boy with perfect messy raven colored hair and unique crimson slanted eyes? Oh geez...I continued to think. This sure was going to be an interesting yr. As I turned off the light and headed towards my bed, I saw Hotaru staring at me with a knowing look and a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I'm not gonna say it Hotaru... stop smiling at me like that already! Good Night!" I quickly unpacked and put on my pjs and hopped into bed. I laid there a good while staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought, wondering if this new realization were true and how long Hotaru had known. I analyzed how much I had hated him when I first came to this school but how over the year our relationship had changed. From him challenging me in the Northern Forest, the Dodgeball Game, Reo kidnapping him and ending with the dance... As I closed my eyes, my last thought before sleep took me over was, "Wow, I think I'm in love with Natsume Hyuuga."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

Note: Sorry if this chapter is a bit long... got carried away and didn't know where to break it. Also, I think this story is turning out to be more OOC than IC but I'm trying lol. Please REVIEW & let me know what you think-

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 2: **

When I woke up the next morning, it was still dark outside. I rolled over and flipped on my bedside lamp. Yawns... still so sleepy. My ihome alarm clock stated 5:30am. I sat up and took a good look around my new room. My entire room looked to be themed with pink, zebra print and stars. My bed was pink with black sheets and zebra printed pillows. The carpet was white with fuzzy black rugs and the sitting area had a cute zebra sofa with a black endtable and a coffee table in front of it all facing a fireplace... no tv. Dang it! No television for special stars either? Oh well no cartoons... it was still an upgrade from my no star room and I was very grateful for everything. I crawled my way off the bed and made it. To the left side of my bed was a wall that had a desk, bathroom and closet. All around the room were colorful glow in the dark stars on the walls. Very cute I thought. I wondered if otosama had set this up.

I walked over to my sitting room and saw Hotaru was still fast asleep on the couch. Quietly I tiptoed over to a glass door by the fireplace and discovered a small balcony. I walked over and leaned against the railing, breathing in the fresh morning air. As I stood there trying to clear my head for a few minutes I noticed tiny flowers falling into my hair from a sakura tree branch that hung over me. I quickly laughed to myself and thought, if I ever needed to escape this tree was gonna be my friend. I went back inside, took a shower and got ready for my first day.

After putting on my uniform, I walked out to my desk to unpack my little kit of hair accessories and cosmetics. I reached in to look for my bag of ponytails to do my signature pigtails when I took a second look at my cosmetics. I want to look pretty this year... not cute. I doubt you could accomplish that with pigtails and lipstick right? I brushed my hair and blew dry it. When it was dry it was about midback. I plugged in the curling iron and started curling my ends. Suddenly I jumped out of my chair because a ball hit me really hard on the back of my head.

"OUCH!" I screamed, accidentally burning part of my ear with the curling iron.

"Good Morning," Hotaru said laughing at me, "Idiots shouldn't be allowed to operate hot things!"

"Grrr! I was doing such a good job until you shot me with your damn gun! Don't you have to go get ready for class too?"

"Yes, I'm going, I only live 2 rooms down. Just wanted to tell you Narumi-sensei dropped off your backpack and told me to tell you not to be late to homeroom," Hotaru said holding up my panda backpack. "If you going for more mature this year, this isn't going to help," she said as she dropped my pack on the bed and headed towards my door. "I'll meet you in the hall in 30 minutes... by the way, you might want to stay away from the red lipstick for now... you might scare Hyuuga!" she shouted as the door slammed shut. I looked down on my desk and agreed. Perhaps it would look like I was trying to hard to look mature this yr. I put the red lipstick back in the bag and pulled out my new sparkly pink lipgloss.

* * *

**~oOo~**

As soon as Hotaru and I walked into homeroom I spotted Ruka talking to otosama with a very serious look on his face.

"Ruka-pyon!" I yelled as I ran across the front of the classroom and jumped on him, giving him a big hug. Immediately he blushed bright red and smiled.

"Hiya Sakura chan! Welcome back," he replied embarrassed.

I leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear, "just call me Mikan from now on okay?" I said as I hugged him a little tighter. I released him and quickly scanned the room to see everyone looking at me, but I didn't care. "Hi Everybody!" I yelled to everyone. Some smiled and waved back, while others came down to greet me.

After awhile I turned back to Ruka and gave him a curious look. "What's wrong Mikan-chan?" he responded. I pouted but did not say anything.

Otosama then turned to the class and told everyone to take their seats. It was open seating because he said we were old enough not to have assigned seating. Before I could turn and take a seat next to Hotaru, otosama tapped my shoulder and silently asked if I was alright. I smiled and nodded then took my seat. The rest of the period I sat quietly listening to otosama's welcome lecture as he explained the new rules and privileges now that we were middle schoolers. Hotaru scribbled something on the piece of paper in front of her and slid it over to me.

-Why do you look depressed baka?

-No reason, I'm ok

-Don't lie to me baka! I know there is something wrong. You look as empty as this paper.

I sat there and realized I felt as empty as the paper as well. I glanced over my shoulder towards Ruka only to see the still empty seat next to him. I looked at Ruka and he just nodded at me in acknowledgement.

-Fine Hotaru... I'm worried and wondering where "he" is...

-Well you could just ask Ruka. He might be out doing a mission or something. He's been in and out all break. Just relax and give it awhile. He'll show up eventually.

-Okay you're right. I'm probably just a little anxious to see him :) I'm sure everything is alright.

After my last response, Hotaru crumbled up the note and stuck it in her bag the exact same instant the bell rang.

I stalled packing up my stuff until I saw Ruka approaching. Before he could walk past me I grabbed onto his jacket and caught his attention.

"What's up Mikan-chan?" he asked.

"Well Ruka-pyon... this may sound a bit strange but I was wondering where Natsume-kun was today? I think I've greeted everyone but him. Is he alright?" I asked trying not to sound too eager.

Ruka sighed, "He's been out since yesterday morning and I'm getting a bit worried myself. I've been checking the hospital and his room every few hours but he hasn't showed up in either place. I was asking Naru if he knew anything before class but since he just returned with you he said he hadn't. He promised if Natsume didn't come back today that he would look into it for me."

"Oh thank goodness for oto- I mean Narumi Sensei," I answered a bit relieved. "Ruka-pyon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could come with you when you look for him again?"

"Sure Mikan-chan. I was just about to go now since I didn't get a chance too before class. And uh... you look nice by the way" he said blushing again.

I smiled cheerfully, told Hotaru where we were going, linked my arm through Ruka's and then we were off. Natsume had not checked into the hospital so we ran straight to his room before P.E.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Ruka quickly found his spare key to Natsume's room and opened the door. Unfortunately, he was not here either.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I was in here...everything in here and the way it smells reminds me of him..." I said unthinking, looking all around at the black and red décor.

Ruka quickly turned toward me and gave me a questioning look.

"Sorry Ruka-pyon. I was accidentally thinking aloud" I said blushing and extremely embarrassed.

"Mikan-chan... when was the last time you spoke to Natsume?"

"Um... right before I left for break why?"

"Because you seem to be acting a bit stranger than usual" he replied with a nervous chuckle.

I just smiled nervously and started sorting through the papers and stuff on Natsume's desk. I guess we were looking for evidence or some type of clue where he might be. Not actually knowing what Ruka was looking for, I sat down on the bed when I realized how tired I felt. I laid down on the pillow and his scent made me dizzy. How could I miss someone so much when I just realized I liked him? Geez! I was a mess, but this familiar scent was just so comforting...

I heard Ruka coming out of the closet so I quickly sat up and grabbed the black zip up hoodie jacket that was laying on the bed and pretended like I had been searching the pockets. I found a folded piece of paper and curiously opened it. My eyes grew wide as I saw it was a note with my name and cell number on it. I smiled with excitement then frowned wondering how long he had had my number and why he hadn't called me yet.

"What are you doing? You find anything?" Ruka asked.

"No, at least nothing interesting..." I stated as I put the note on the bedside table next to Natsume's phone that he had left. I wonder if he'll get the hint I thought as I smiled to myself.

For reasons unknown I grabbed the hoodie and a red baseball cap that was sitting on top of the table lamp and put them both on. I walked up right behind Ruka. He turned and I made the funniest face I could think of and stuck out my tongue.

"I forgot Mikan-chan... were you this strange before you left?" he said laughing.

"That's not very nice Ruka-pyon!" I said giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Hahaha, okay, let's go. There's nothing here. We'll just have to wait."

* * *

**~oOo~**

Still wearing Natsume's hat and hoodie, Ruka and I headed down to the baseball field. He told me we were playing Softball today. Oh Joy! I thought to myself. Out of all sports, why couldn't we play something I was actually good at? Like Dodgeball or track? Swim perhaps? I sighed to myself, grabbed a glove and started playing catch with Hotaru.

"Nice getup... you weren't wearing a hat and jacket earlier..." she said smirking.

I smiled back at her when Permy came up to me and slapped the baseball cap down in my face.

"Hey! Why did you do that Permy? That wasn't nice!"

"Natsume-kun is going to have to burn those when you give them back because the washer isn't gonna be able to clean your cooties and germs off," she said obnoxiously.

"If he doesn't want them back, I'll keep them!" I retorted, making a face at her.

"Why are you wearing his clothes anyway? What did you do? Are you secretly stalking him now?" she said with an evil laugh.

"Maybe! Are you jealous that I'm not in the fan club and wearing his clothes? " I said with a big grin. She immediately pouted and walked away.

* * *

**~oOo~**

The day continued to drag on and still nothing. We were halfway through 6th period Biology and I was beginning to doze off. Thank goodness this hat was covering my eyes with the hoodie pulled over it. I wasn't so obvious. Hotaru had gotten annoyed sitting next to me cuz she said I was starting to snore. She made Tobita sit in between us. I had asked Ruka and Koko to sit next to us but they had taken their usual seats in the back row.

Out of nowhere, my body jumped and I woke up as I saw the classroom door opening. My stomach suddenly had butterflies in it as I grew anxious again. I felt myself unconsciously starting to fidget in my seat as I waited to see who was gonna walk through the door. I saw Persona pop his head through and nod at Misaki-sensei who nodded back at him. Any second now I thought... that better be Persona bringing him back. Not a minute later, Natsume came through the doorway, wearing his black cat restraint mask... uh oh, that wasn't a good sign. He silently walked across the front of the room and headed up my side aisle towards his seat in the back. When he was close enough, I reached for his hand and he stopped and glanced toward me. I could barely make out his crimson colored eyes through the eye slits in his mask but I knew he had noticed what I was wearing. I gently squeezed his hand assuringly and gave him a warm smile. He lightly squeezed my hand back before he slowly pulled away and continued walking to his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

Note: I just wanted to give a special shout out to Ritu for all her help and support & also Gothic-Neko-Writer for reading my story and being patient for Natsume's arrival lol. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Pls remember to leave reviews so I know if you hate it or love it :p

Also, sorry if there are a lot of mistakes! It's already 2am and I want to publish it lol.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Chapter 3:

"Yes Otosama! I feel much better and there's nothing to worry about. By 6th period I felt much better. I'm just sitting at my desk studying with a bag of ice on my ear because I accidently burnt myself with a curling iron this morning and it's still stinging a bit" I said over the phone with a smile on my face.

"Perhaps you should stay away from hot things... but really? You enjoyed Biology class that much? That doesn't sound normal Mikan-chan, sure you're not sick?" Otosama said with a laugh.

"No, it wasn't exactly Biology that made me feel better..." I replied somewhat hesitantly. I paused for a moment wondering if it was a good idea to share my feelings about Natsume-kun with my so-called father. I threw the hoodie over my head and snuggled inside Natsume's jacket since I was still wearing it. I smelled his intoxicating scent and sighed.

"I'm waiting Mikan-chan. You know you can tell me anything and I will always love you and be here for you."

Still lost in thought and debating how to respond, I suddenly heard a beeping. I looked down and saw I was getting an incoming call. That was strange.. the only people who had known my cell number was Otosama and Hotaru. GASP! Could it be Natsume? Did he get my hint from earlier? Immediately my heart fluttered.

"Otosama! I have to go. Someone is calling on my other line!"

"Is it Hotaru Chan? I don't want you giving this number to strange boys Mikan. I didn't get you this phone for that reason," he said sternly.

"I know Otosama and I'm sorry, but I think it might be Natsume-kun and I want to see if he's alright okay? I love you! Talk to you later" I said urgently.

"Okay Mikan chan. Let me know if he's okay or needs help alright?"

"Okay I promise!" I said as I quickly tried to switch over but had already missed the call trying to figure out how to answer. Damn it! I didn't get to it fast enough. I nervously stared at the number and instantly felt nervous with butterflies in my stomach. I bit my lip and decided to call back before I lost my nerve.

"Mikan-chan? Is that you?"

"Ruka? It's just you?" I sighed with relief and relaxed a bit.

"Mikan-chan... I'm in Natsume's room and using his phone. Thank god I saw your number here on the table because I think you need to come here," Ruka said nervously.

"Why? What's wrong Ruka-pyon? Is Natsume okay?"

"I'm not sure Mikan-chan. Right after class I walked him back to his room and have been here ever since. For the most part he has been sleeping or somewhat unconscious, but he won't take off his mask. Everytime I try, he wakes up and yells at me!" he said seriously.

"Um... Ruka-pyon... maybe you should just let him rest? He's probably just tired from the mission."

"Mikan-chan! He looks like he's in pain, refuses to get up or go to the hospital and um... he's been mumbling your name in his sleep so I thought maybe you could help me please?" he pleaded.

I quickly inhaled and held my breath in surprise. "Really? He's asking for me?" I asked in total shock but at the same time was smiling to myself.

"Mikan-chan! That's not the point! Please come over here!"

In an instant I was brought back to reality and back to worrying. "But I can't at this hour. The Boys Dorm bot would never let me in Ruka-pyon!" I replied walking to my balcony door planning on making an escape.

"Maybe I could send an eagle over to bring you here and you could come in through the balcony?" he said thinking.

"Okay! I'm ready when you are," I said then paused for a second. "Hold on Ruka-pyon! I have an easier idea... just promise you won't say anything okay?"

"I promise. Just hurry."

With that, we ended that call. I stood up and paced at the foot of my bed a few times trying to calm down and build my confidence. 'I can do this!' I repeated over and over in my head. It's for Natsume and he needs me. I stopped pacing and stood still. I clenched my fists really tight and concentrated. I saw a perfect image of Natsume's room in my head from earlier today and envisioned his bed that I had laid on...

* * *

**~oOo~**

"OWWWW!" In an instant I heard a painful groan. "SORRY!" I yelled not able to see clearly yet. The next second I opened my eyes as if someone had just flipped on a lightswitch and could see where I was.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry Natsume-kun" I said deeply apologetic and embarrassed. I was standing right over him on his bed. He was curled up in a ball on his side and even though I couldn't see his face from the mask I could tell he was in pain. My idiot self probably just made it worse.

I quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the side he was facing. Leaning over him I tried to see if his eyes were open through the mask but I really couldn't tell. I stood up and my eyes started to water. I felt so stupid. I had come here to help but I only caused more pain.

"Mikan-chan! Don't cry! You're here now and we'll take care of him okay? Also why are you holding a bag of ice?" Ruka said comfortingly as he walked over to the spot I was standing.

I nodded and hugged him. "I'm so stupid sometimes Ruka-pyon! Why am I so clumsy? The ice is because I burnt my ear this morning with a stupid curling iron! See clumsy!" I whined into his shoulder as I threw the bag of ice on the floor.

"It's fine. You didn't mean too land on him! At least you're here... hold on a sec.. how exactly did you get here?" he asked as he pulled me away so I could answer.

I sniffled a bit then replied, "over the summer it was one of the alices, otosama helped me train. Teleportation... it was inserted. Please don't say anything though. As far as people know I only have my nullification and some know about the stealing alice."

Ruka silently nodded and we stood there trying to figure out what to do.

"Mikan..." said a soft, agonized voice. I quickly crouched down next to the bed close to Natsume.

"I'm here Natsume. Just let me and Ruka know what you need so we can help you please!" I pleaded and took his hand in mine. It was so warm...but not in a good way. With my other hand, I leaned over him and felt his neck which was hot as well.

"Ruka-pyon! I think he might have a fever! Please dress him down into cool clothing. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get some water and a wash cloth and try to cool down his body temp" I said urgently.

Ruka nodded but as soon as he tried to remove Natsume's shirt, I heard a yell. "Ruka-pyon! Just try to change him into shorts and when I come back we'll try the mask and the shirt" I yelled running into the bathroom. I quickly found a bucket and a washcloth. I filled the bucket with lukewarm water, rinsed out the cloth and carefully fast walked back to the bed trying not to spill.

When I returned, I set the bucket on the floor next to the bed and saw the Ruka had changed him into mesh PE shorts and had removed his socks.

"Phew... at least he didn't protest to that... let's try the shirt... help me sit him up"

Ruka looked at me nervously and nodded. I sat on one side of Natsume and Ruka on the other.

"Natsume... it's Mikan," I said gently in his ear, "We're gonna sit you up and try to change you because we need to bring your fever down. I'm going to remove the mask okay?"

There was no response and I didn't want to wait any longer. I carefully reached behind his head and found the mask strap. Slowly lifting it off, he started to scream in protest.

"Shh... shh... it's okay, it's okay," I said leaning close, trying to calm him with my voice. As soon as the protesting quieted down a little, I took off the mask and gasped. I threw the mask on the floor and quickly but gently cradled his face in my hands. He had a black eye on the right side of his face and his cheek on the same side was scraped and covered in dried blood. I sat there not moving with a mixture of emotion running through my body. What the hell happened to him? I felt anger, worry, anxiety and the need to help him racing through me. I quickly glanced at Ruka who was staring at his face as well then back to Natsume. I saw Natsume's eyelids start to twitch and opened halfway. Finally his deep crimson eyes met mine. I smiled to the best of my ability, trying to let him know it was going to be okay.

"Hey Natsume... there's no need to worry. Ruka and me are going to help you through this..." I told him, hearing the shakiness in my voice. I felt my eyes well up again but I did not cry. Not with him looking at me like this. I had to stay strong. I bit my bottom lip and brushed my left thumb over his left cheek. Slowly his right hand came up and gently caressed my cheek. Immediately I felt all the blood rushing to my face as I blushed and I saw his lips twitch into a slight smile.

I took a deep breath and took his hand down from my face and held it gently in my hand.

"Okay Natsume... we still need to change your shirt" I said as calmly as I could.

"You just wanna undress me, don't you Polka?" he said teasingly.

"Oh my god Natsume! Out of all the things to say, the first thing out of your mouth is perverted!" I sighed shaking my head at him. Geez, this boy sure knew how to get to me I thought as I laughed to myself. I wasn't sure how one person could be so annoying but so damn adorable at the same time.

"Okay mister, since you're awake now, think you can manage to sit up?"

Natsume slowly tried to pull himself up from the bed but really looked like he was struggling. Ruka and I both quickly spotted him. Since I was still holding his hand I pulled him up and Ruka supported his back.

"Natsume, what happened to you? I've never seen you come back from a mission like this before?" Ruka asked him worriedly.

Natsume just looked at him and gave him some type of silent answer. I guessed he didn't want to talk about it right now.

Natsume let go of my hand to take off his shirt only to reveal a white tank top underneath. As I helped him pull his shirt off over his head, I caught myself staring at his body and noticing how even though he was slender, his arms were nicely toned and his stomach showed slight ab definition. Oh Geez Mikan! Snap out of it! Now is definitely not the time to be thinking of such thoughts. I shook my head swiftly and finally got his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Natsume reached down and pulled his undershirt down after realizing his stomach was exposed then looked up at me.

"Stop drooling Polka, you look like an idiot," he said smugly.

"NAT-SU-ME! If you weren't in pain right now... grrr... I wasn't staring or drooling," I quickly denied.

He smirked at me and Ruka looked embarrassed for me. "Is there anything else I can do Mikan-chan?" he asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Ya, stay close and make sure I don't knock Natsume upside the head!" I said with a feisty tone.

Natsume had a clearly amused look on his face. "Now that you've finished undressing me and raping me with your eyes, can I lay back down? I can't keep myself sitting up much longer."

"Oh yes! Sorry, stop distracting me Natsume! My warm water has probably gotten cold by now!" I said as Ruka and I helped him lay back down. Ruka quickly picked up my bucket and got fresh lukewarm water for me as I pulled Natsume's comforter and sheets out of the way. I leaned forward and put my hand on his forehead to check his body temp again. Damn. Could he have possibly gotten hotter in the past 10 minutes?

I paced the room a couple times thinking about what to do and trying to keep myself calm. Should I call otosama and have him help us bring Natsume to the hospital? Ruka set the bucket back down and I quickly picked up the washcloth and squeezed out the excess water. I sat on the edge of the bed and turned toward Natsume. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. I brought the cloth up to his face and held it to the right side of his face for a few moments to help clean off the dried blood. I wrapped the washcloth around my hand and very gently and carefully started wiping off all the dirt and blood. I got up and took the washcloth to the sink to rinse it out. Once his face was clean, I dipped the cloth into the bucket and started wiping down his forehead, around his eyelids, down his nose, both sides of his cheeks and paused for a second as I was about to wipe down around his mouth. Though I've never really paid attention, his lips looked perfect... I examined their shape and fullness. Not realizing it, I brought my hand up and started tracing the outside of his lips with my finger. They looked so damn kissable. They were so soft. I wondered what it would really be like to kiss him. Unconsciously, I leaned closer and Natsume halfway opened his eyes and smirked at me.

"What are you do-" he started to say but I quickly took my finger and pressed it harder against his lips so he couldn't talk.

"Shush please," I said trying to bring myself back to reality, "there you go distracting me again." Suddenly he kissed the tip of my finger that had been pressing against his lips and I felt my heart jump out of my chest. I pulled away and stared as he just gave me one of his satisfied smirks that always use to irritate the hell out of me but in this moment of time I found it irresistable.

Ruka cleared his throat, "Hey guys, it's getting late.. Mikan-chan if you need me for anything at all I'm just in the next room okay?"

I nodded, "Thank you Ruka-pyon. I'll definitely come get you if I need anything."

"You too Natsume. You gonna be okay if I leave?"

"Hn, I'll be fine. I feel like I'm gonna pass out soon again anyway so I think we're almost done here."

After Ruka left, I turned back toward Natsume and re-wet my cloth. Now that Ruka-pyon left and it was just me and him, I felt my heart beating so hard I thought it was going to pound right through my chest. I put on my best straight face and tried to finish cooling him down without anymore distractions. About 5 minutes later and nothing but complete silence, it looked like he finally relaxed his body back on the bed and it looked like he was trying not to be so tense as well. I wiped his neck and the top part of his chest. I worked my cloth down to his shoulders, arms and legs. I noticed a few developing bruises but his face looked like it got the worst. I put the cloth back into the bucket and went to the medicine chest in the bathroom to see if he had any tylenol or advil for the fever and also to reduce any swelling. Not like I was a doctor or anything but I had learned over the past year or so that tylenol/advil could be a girl's best friend. I found a bottle and popped out a couple and brought back a glass of water along with the meds.

"Okay Natsume, here, take these just in case." He held out his hand and propped his head up off the bed and took the meds without question then handed the water glass back to me. I returned the glass to the bathroom and decided to freshen up a bit. I sure did look like a stressed out mess. Sighs, I better say good night and get to bed. I walked back over to the bed and it looked like he had already fallen asleep.

I reached out to feel his forehead one more time and noticed he was sweating. If I remember correctly I think that sweat is a good sign that the fever is breaking. Woo-hoo! Good Job Mikan-Chan I thought and smiled to myself. Maybe I should be Dr. Mikan... wait no... too much studying and work. I stuck my tongue out at the thought of all that homework... What about Nurse Mikan? I thought as I imagined myself in one of those cute little white nurse's outfits. Hahaha, that's better I thought and smiled. I hadn't noticed my hand was still on his forehead until he grabbed my hand. I looked at him curiously and saw he was peeking at me under his eyelashes. He suddenly tugged on my arm and threw me off balance, forcing me to stumble onto the bed.

"Natsu-" I started to say.

"Stay here with me tonight Polka..."

I eyed him suspiciously as I felt my insides jumping around. "Just in case something happens, you're already here," he answered my non-verbal question.

I sighed and stared at him for a few moments. He was unquestionably weak, hurt and sick. If I stayed I would be able to check on his fever and wipe him down again if need be so I guessed it was a rational idea. I shrugged then immediately thought about where I would sleep as I stared down at him on the bed. I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. He smirked and patted the empty side of the bed.

"I think I should sleep on the couch Natsume..." I said hesitantly and was pretty sure my face was now red as a tomato.

"Suit Yourself. This might be the one and only time I ask you to sleep with me," he teased, "besides, Ruka never stays over so I don't have any extra blankets or pillows."

I took that as a hint that I might freeze to death if I didn't sleep on the bed. I looked at him in defeat and walked over to the other side of the bed and quickly got under the covers, laying on my side with my back towards him.

"I'm keeping the light on," I said firmly.

"Why so you can stare and watch me sleep all night?" he chuckled

"Grrrrr! Natsume you frustrate me so much sometimes!" I said as I turned off the lamp next to me.

"Well you make my ears bleed cuz you talk and whine and wear ridiculous toddler panties."

"If you weren't so damn perverted and more gentlemanly, maybe we would be able to get along better!"

"You know you like me just how I am Polka," he said arrogantly.

I was trying to think of a comeback but sighed to myself. If only you knew how I felt Natsume... if only. Would it change things between us? What if he didn't feel anything for me? That would absolutely crush me. Ouch... just thinking about this was painful. What does everything that happened today mean to him? Was it significant at all? Aside from him being hurt, I absolutely loved today but at the same time I felt torn... After everything that happened today, I feel myself falling for him even more... I felt him shift around on his side of the bed.

"Stay out of the covers Natsume. You need to stay cool so your fever doesn't come back. Also, I'm setting your alarm clock so I can get up on the morning," I said reaching over to adjust the time on his iHome.

"Whatever."

"Do you usually fall asleep to music? I like too because it helps me fall asleep."

"No."

"Too bad, I'm playing whatever you have on here," I said as I pushed the play button.

"Polka, I really don't appreciate you touching all my stuff!"

The song "Far Away" by Nickleback started to play. I heard him sigh but I just ignored him. I rolled over onto my back as I listened to the song. It was actually one of my favorite love songs. I didn't know whether to tell him I was shocked or commend him for his choice in music. I looked over at him and tried to make him out in the dark. I realized he was staring up at the ceiling and he looked like he was thinking about something. I looked up there too and got lost in my own thoughts as the song softly played on repeat...

"Just one chance, Just one breath,

Just in case there's just one left,

'Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you, I have loved you all along

And I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore..."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

Notes: Thank you for the review Kara 'mel'-chan! No, I'm not trying to write a tradegy, lol. Mikan and Natsume always find a way to protect each other right? Or so we should hope... Narumi isn't Mikan's real dad or anything, but more so like a close father figure, since he's basically the only parent type person she has :)

p.s- if anyone else has any other questions or concerns pls don't be afraid to ask! As this is my first story I'm trying to keep it organized so it makes sense & sorry if its a bit slow moving... I think I have a bad habit of trying to put details into things...

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 4:**

I abruptly woke up in an instant as I felt the bed start to shake. I quickly turned on the lamp next to me and looked to find Natsume moving around in his sleep rather violently. I took my hand and immediately touched his forehead to see if his fever had returned. With a sigh of relief, his temp still felt normal apart from him being a bit damp from sweat. I sat up on my knees and grabbed both of his shoulders and gently started a shake him awake.

"Natsume-kun," I said in a soft voice as I shook. Within the next second of hearing my voice, I saw his body relax as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry for waking you Natsume-kun but you looked like you were having a bad dream" I said concerned, looking back into his deep stare. He didn't say anything in reply but rather looked at me with a contemplative face as if he were wondering whether or not I were truly there with him or a mere figment of his imagination.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked, reaching for his forehead again just to double check.

He simply nodded and then changed his eye focus to the ceiling. I scooted off the bed deciding to grab the washcloth and wipe down his face again. Coming out of the bathroom with a clean cloth I saw his eyes following me until I was standing over him and waited for him to give me some type of silent approval. He nodded again and I then sat on his side of the bed next to him.

I started to raise my hand towards his face but his stare was so close and intense I immediately blushed, stopped what I was doing and looked down at the floor. This task seemed to be a bit more embarrassing now that he was fully conscious and aware. I just sat there, slowly losing my nerve, feeling the butterflies in my stomach start to wake up again because I was so close to him, on his bed, having been in his room for hours now trying to nurse him back to health...

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand raise. He placed it under my chin and turned my head to face him until our eyes met again. I felt a sudden thrill of goosebumps pop up all over my body and a slight chill run up my spine.

"Thank you for all your help Mikan" he said in a soft, reassuring voice. Oh my god! He said my name. It was crazy how much I adored hearing my name coming from his lips. I smiled at him and though it wasn't very big, he returned it. I quickly inhaled... as much as I loved hearing him say my name, I loved it when I could make him smile, no matter how big or small it was.

"Um... are you holding your breath?" he questioned.

I shook my head in denial then turned away to release my breath trying to play it off. "Sorry, I think I'm a bit tired is all" and smiled again as I finally raised the cloth to his forehead and started to wipe. He closed his eyes and let me continue. I wiped all around his face, hairline, back of his neck and then as I reached around to the front of his neck and chest, I stopped and removed my hand, wanting to quickly hide my face because I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks again. I got up off the bed and as I walked to the bathroom I said, "I think you should take a couple days off from class to rest and rebuild your strength."

Walking back towards the bed, I stopped at the foot of it and looked at the floor again wondering if I should return to my room. I mean as exciting as it was being in here with the boy I liked and having all these little intimate moments, I really didn't want to get into trouble nor did I want anyone to know. What would everyone say if they found out I had stayed in Natsume's room?

"Hey Polka!" Natsume said to get my attention. "Get back into bed and turn off the light so we can both get back to sleep. You have class tomorrow and I won't be blamed for you having bags under your eyes."

Well... I guess that answered my question huh? I walked back over to my side of the bed, crawled back under the covers and turned the light off. He was still laying on his back so I rolled over on my side and faced in his direction.

"If anyone finds out you slept in here, at least you can say it was for good reason. Even if they don't believe it, who the hell cares? It's our own damn business" he said quietly into the darkness.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?"

"You know the expressions on your face are very readable Polka. Either that or I have just gotten to know what a simple mind like yours is thinking" he stated in a very matter of fact kinda tone.

I huffed and turned my back towards him feeling insulted. What did that mean? A simple mind like mine? Did he really think I was stupid and had a brain the size of a peanut? Here I was on the brink of tears and feeling my eyes starting to water. He trusted me taking care of him. Did he just want me here because I was the only idiot who could stand taking care of him? Perhaps I was an idiot. A smarter person would not have taken that and would have left, but here I was, embarrassed as I pulled the comforter over my head and curled up into a ball. He heard him let out a deep sigh.

"Polka, I feel warm again." I didn't dare move. I was too hurt to care.

"Please Mikan. Will you check my forehead again?" he asked in a somewhat softer tone. I held my tears in and figured I'd just bit the bullet. I'd be out of here first thing tomorrow morning then Ruka could care for him tomorrow. I let out a loud sigh then hesitantly unburied myself to turn over and reach for him. As soon as I extended my arm to try to find his forehead, he firmly yanked my arm forcing my body to move closer to his and placed it around his neck. He then scooted his body closer and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What are you doing Natsume?" I asked with a bit of a shocked tone and my eyes widened.

"I was actually a bit cold and you said not to use the blankets..."

"Natsume, I am not going to-"

"Polka, be quiet for a second because I have something to tell you" he said in a firm voice but seemed to contradict himself by pulling himself closer to me into a cuddle. He held my arm around his neck and I decided not to fight it until I heard what he had to say.

"Okay good," he continued but in a softer serious voice, "I want you to understand that sometimes when I say things, they don't come out right. Mainly because its who I am and if you knew me, you might know this. With my comment about you being readable because you had a simple mind... I guess a better way of saying it is... because I have taken an effort to understand you and know you, I know what most of what your facial expressions mean and what you may be thinking. If anything, its more of a compliment to you knowing that I personally take time out of my day to try to figure you out..."

"Do you do that with everyone?"

"No."

"Why me?" I asked boldly, throwing myself out there. Maybe I could finally figure out if I meant something to him.

"Because you're you..." he replied after a bit.

What did that mean? I tried to look at his expression in the dark to see if I had any type of facial reading ability but because of the way he was holding me, his chin was basically on the top of my head, so I decided to take my chance and ask.

He took a deep sigh and I could feel his body inhale and exhale from our closeness.

"Would you take time out of your day trying to figure out someone you didn't care for in any way?" he answered.

"Perhaps if you thought someone didn't like you or if you wanted to try to figure out an enemy and if they were plotting against you, knowing how to read them in that instance would be helpful."

"Hn. Now you're just trying to read into it too much... Let's get some sleep Polka. It's late and we have to wake up in a couple hours."

"What do you mean we? I want you to rest tomorrow!"

He sighed again and pulled me as close as he could into his arms with the restriction of the blankets being between us since I was under them and he was on top. I lifted my head up trying to adjust my pillow but he moved his arm underneath my head instead while his other arm stayed wrapped around my waist. I snuggled and laid on my hand against his chest instead of around his neck.

"Comfy now?" he teased.

"Yes! You have sweet dreams now okay Natsume?"

"Good Night Polka."

* * *

**~oOo~**

"Wake up Natsume!" I heard Ruka yell as the door opened. I quickly wiggled out of Natsume's arms and scrambled to the floor on the opposite side of the bed to hide so Ruka could not see me.

"Oye Ruka! What time is it?" Natsume answered sleepily.

"7am. You have an hour. I figured you would have been up already like you normally are?"

"Don't think I'm going to class today. Polka suggested I rest."

"How are you feeling now? You guys were kinda noisy in here last night," he said with a funny laugh, "What time did Mikan-chan end up leaving?"

"Eh, I'm better than I was. How does it look?" I guessed he was referring to his eye. I was glad he avoided the question of when I left successfully.

"Still purplish... how did the guy end up mangling your face if you were wearing your mask?" Ruka pried.

"With a barrier alice and a lot of water. It was on a boat and water kept coming up over the side because the tide was high. I lost my balance, getting knocked around by waves when this baka comes up from behind me and removes my mask, punches my eye then throws me across the deck so my face slid on it and got scraped and cut. As I'm trying to get back up the damn guy starts kicking me. I was pissed and even though the barrier was up, I used all my energy trying to ignite my alice to threaten the guy so I could leave and escape, but at least I completed the mission" he explained.

"Stupid missions! Why does Persona always choose you for the damn complicated ones? Doesn't he know that you need to start limiting yourself? If anything happens to you because of him... grrrrr...Look how much the barrier weakened you. You could barely sit up last night Natsume! If it wasn't for Sakura, I wouldn't have known what to do!" Ruka growled.

Oh that's what happened. Poor Natsume. I bet the fevers were from him catching slight pneumonia from all the cold water. Damn Persona. Ruka was right. He should start limiting himself. Or did he mean his alice limit? I paled and sat dumbstruck. I haven't thought about that in a long time. I remember learning in elementary school that his alice was the most powerful type & that it was limitless. Though every time he used his alice, his life would shorten a little each time...

"Ruka... I'll be fine. Go on and get to class. Nothing will ever happen to me" he stated confidently.

"Do you want me to stay until I have to leave for class? I can bring your assignments later."

"Sure Ruka. Thanks. See ya."

"Later Natsume," then a minute or two later I heard the door close behind him.

I sat there on the floor thinking, knowing well that I had little time to leave and get ready for class myself. The whole thought about Natsume's limits throughly depressed me and I, Mikan Sakura, was hardly ever a depressed person.

I felt movement on the bed and looked over my shoulder to find Natsume peering down at me. "I better get going too..."

"Come back later?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Sure, I'll come back to check on you later. I might ask oto- Narumi-sensei if he can get antibiotics from the hospital incase you have pneumonia though. If you need to get ahold of me, my number should be the most recent on your phone since Ruka-pyon called me from it last night."

Natsume glanced over at his phone confused. I sat up and quickly straightened up the room for him a bit. I found the jacket I had "borrowed" yesterday on the floor under my side of the bed and put it on. I walked over to the bathroom sink and quickly washed my face and put my hair up in a messy bun. I quickly looked around for an extra toothbrush as I opened the medicine cabinet and a couple drawers... no luck. I squeezed some toothpaste on my pointer finger and started to finger brush my teeth. Desperate times called for desperate measures I thought as I laughed to myself. Natsume walked in the bathroom and towards the toilet. Oh my god! Was he actually gonna go pee in front of me? I turned my back to him to give him a bit of privacy but when I heard no noise, I quickly glanced over. He was sitting on the toilet seat lid just watching me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of toothpaste, "I only have 15 minutes, obviously didn't bring anything with me and still have to go to my room to change Natsume." I turned back to the mirror and continued my fingerbrushing.

"Why don't you just invade my closet again. You didn't mind wearing my stuff yesterday," he teased.

"Heh, that was different. You know Permy would just accuse me of contaminating all your clothes? She said you would have to burn the hat and jacket after I wore them because you wouldn't be able to wash my germs and cooties off," I said in a mocking tone.

"Eh, freaking Sumire... I'd definitely wouldn't have clothes left if she got into my closet, but you... actually don't look too bad in my clothes Polka."

I giggled and asked, "So if I learned correctly from what you told me last, you might actually be telling me that I look cute in your clothes?"

"Take that comment as you will Polka. I'm neither confirming or denying," he said with a smirk.

I quickly rinsed my mouth out and towel dried my face. Opened up the medicine cabinet and handed Natsume more Tylenol to take. I advised him to stay rested, take another dose in 4-6 hours and to put ice on his eye as well.

* * *

**~oOo~**

It was a long day at school and I was throughly exhausted by the time I got back to my room. I sat at my desk for awhile and tried my best to concentrate on my math homework but a certain boy had been on my mind all day. I quietly sighed to myself and wondered what he was up too. I had given Ruka the antibiotics that I had otosama pick up for me and a doctor went by Natsume's room for a check up. I glanced down at my paper again. What the hell was a quadratic equation? I couldn't concentrate. I ate dinner, took a shower and decided to pack a few things since Natsume had requested I come back over tonight.

As I went to grab my toothbrush, I realized it wasn't there... Just as I began to think, where in the world? My phone rang in my pocket and I answered.

"Hey Polka... don't waste your time looking for your toothbrush. It's here."

The phone disconnected and I smiled to myself. Eager isn't he? I put my phone in my pocket, stood still with hands clenched into fists and concentrated once again to teleport to Natsume's. Hopefully this time I'd find a better landing spot :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

JadedPixie18 -is about to cry over the lack of review alerts in her email, though is grateful to Ritu and G-N-W :)

Note: Okay, I think I figured out the line break thing. Slightly revised this chapter towards the end and corrected the mistakes... or at least most of them... I think, lol

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 5**

I let out an exhausted sigh and absentmindedly put my backpack on. It was now Friday morning. All week my schedule turned out to be: wake up early & get ready, go to class, eat dinner with otosama and get lectured about the dangers of boys, then head to Natsume's to do homework and pass out. Ruka had brought him his assignments after school everyday and since Hotaru had been getting suspicious about my nightly whereabouts, I told her. By now, I'm sure Ruka knew as well. They were our best friends, so it didn't bother me that they knew. By Wednesday I had been so behind on homework since Monday and Tuesday I had been so busy playing Nurse Mikan. That night Ruka and Hotaru hung out with me in Natsume's room trying to help me with my math. We ordered pizza and it had been the funnest study session I had ever had.

By Thursday, Natsume's strength and energy seemed to have been fully revived and I was so relieved. We had another fun study session, and after Ruka and Hotaru had left, Natsume was trying to prep me for the Biology test on Friday. I sat at his desk with him tutoring me over my shoulder. I laughed to myself as I remembered how frustrated he was getting trying to explain the process of photosynthesis and plant reproduction to me. I had been so distracted by the sound of his cute voice and absolute smartness that I had been completely unable to concentrate and had tuned out everything he was saying and had been getting lost in my own daydreams.

He had leaned down closer over my shoulder and whispered hoarsely in my ear, "Are you even listening to me Polka?" At that second I had snapped a picture with my phone and began giggling. That had done it! I saw the murderous look on his face and immediately made a run for it towards the bed and under the covers. He pounced on the bed and tried to unbury me. When that didn't he tickled me through the covers and I struggled and laughed like crazy. When I finally unburied my head to get a breath of fresh air, I saw him standing there with a firm look on his face and his arm extended out silently demanding me to hand over my phone. I had handed it over and was almost positive he was going to delete it. He simply looked at it, pushed a few buttons and had handed my phone back. I looked at it with a wide grin from ear to ear. I was posing making a cute kissy face and a peace sign and he looked like he was kissing my cheek! Ha! It was priceless. I later figured out he had sent a copy of it to his phone. I laughed to myself just thinking about it as I headed out my door.

"Hey Natsume-kun," I said with a smile on my face as I saw him leaning against the wall outside my door. "Whatcha doing?"

"Was waiting out here for my nurse since she decided to abandon me last night..." he replied irritably.

"You could have knocked, I've been up for awhile. You sleep okay?"

"Hn, whatever" he said with a shrug.

I reached for his hand and pulled him closer to me. "You okay going back to class with your eye like that? I mean, its a lot better than it was and very faint now but people are still gonna bug you about it," I questioned.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" he snapped.

"Cool it! Come in here for a sec," I said as I dragged him into my room.

* * *

~oOo~

Instead of homeroom first thing in the morning on Fridays, apparently we had our specialty type class. This year I had been transferred over to the Dangerous Ability Class. I would have been scared out of my mind and completely nervous if I didn't have Natsume there with me. Persona completely creeped me out. Natsume opened the door to the classroom and we stepped in together. Persona had not yet arrived so people were just standing around talking.

I saw Natsume suddenly look down and chuckle for a second when I followed his gaze and saw You-chan tugging on his sleeve. Natsume turned, picked him up and carried him on his hip.

"Hi You-chan!" I said squeezing his cheek, "you're still sooo cute! How old are you now?"

He gave me a little angry face and held up 5 fingers.

"Oh wow! You're a big boy now," I said playfully messing up his hair a bit. I saw You-chan and Natsume exchange a suspicious look and ran for the closest person I could find and tried to use them as a human shield. Sure enough, You-chan's evil spirits were following me and sent a bad case of the chills up my back.

I refused to look up at the spirits but I could feel them and their ugly faces trying to terrorize me. "I'm so sorry but please protect me! I'll owe you!" I said pleadingly to the person I held onto with my eyes squeezed as tightly shut as they could be. I felt the body I was clinging onto shake with heavy laughter.

"You're so silly Mikan-chan! Come here, I'll protect you from the evil ghosty ghosts," said a familiar voice as he tightly wrapped an arm around me in a comforting embrace.

I looked up in surprise, "Tsubasa-senpai!" I said excitedly as I gave him a tight hug. "How have you been? I forgot you were transferred to this class too!"

Tsubasa just laughed as he dragged me over to where he was sitting because I was being ridiculous, standing on both his shoes and still hugging him. Sigh... if only I were older. Misaki was so lucky! I adored Tsubasa's smile and laugh. He was always such a happy, relaxed kinda guy unlike Mr. Grumpy pants over there I thought as I quickly looked over at Natsume. Oh Geez! Natsume was still standing in the front of the classroom, glaring back at me with daggers in his eyes.

Tsubasa was still telling me about something but I was too preoccupied over how I could get Natsume to stop glaring at me like that. "Here Mikan-chan, I'll move down a seat so him and You-chan can fit," he said patting the now empty seat next to him. "Thanks Tsubasa senpai," I smiled as I motioned Natsume to come sit.

"Hey Natsu-kun!" Tsubasa said cheerfully in Natsume's direction as he took the seat on the other side of me.

"Shadow..." Natsume replied back with a nod as You-chan adjusted himself comfortably on his lap.

I could feel instant tension radiating off of Natsume. What was wrong with him I wondered. He looked very uptight and pissy. I slid my hand over to his under the table and held it, giving him a little squeeze. He looked down at our hands and then up at me. He took a deep breath in and out and loosened up a bit.

"You okay Natsume-kun?" I said softly to him.

He gave me a curt nod and then looked towards You-chan who was now tugging on his shirt. You-chan had a very curious look on his face as he pointed down to our holding hands. Natsume just gave him a silent look and he stopped pointing. I sat there wondering what their silent exchange was about. Natsume was so good at those damn straight poker faces of his, there was really nothing I could read into. About a minute later You-chan stretched out each of his hands for both me and Natsume. I smiled then looked up at Natsume and he gave me a smirk back. He set You-chan on the seat in between us and we both took each one of his smaller hands into our own.

"Awww... ain't that cute. You guys look like a sappy married couple with a kid!" Tsubasa teased, putting his pencil in his mouth as he took his folder out of his backpack and looked at us.

The pencil that Tsubasa was holding in his mouth suddenly set on fire and I quickly whipped my head around back toward Natsume who again had daggers in his eyes. "Watch it Shadow!" he said threateningly

"Natsume! Knock it off please! Don't hurt him" I pleaded with wide eyes. The flame immediately went out and Tsubasa was now spitting a bit of wood ash out of his mouth and swearing under his breath. I sighed loudly... poor Tsubasa. "Are you alright senpai? I have some water in my bag if you want some."

"Heh, it's alright but thanks Mikan-chan. I just forgot how feisty and non-humerous your friend over there is," he stated smiling brightly at me as if nothing had happened. Though you could tell we were attracting attention. I looked around the room and could see all eyes on us as I sank down in my seat, trying to hide and embarrassed.

Natsume turned his head and glared at everyone and it was like you could hear all their necks snapping around to face the front of the room again..

The classroom door opened and Persona entered the room. "Hello My Lovelys! I hope you are all well rested from break as we have a lot of work cut out for us this school year. By the end of class I will hand you each an envelope that contains your first assignment. If it is empty, then you are not needed this week. You know the drill. Read it, Prepare for it & Do it. I do not accept failure so it is imperative you build your stamina through workouts, exercise and training. Missions are not to be taken lightly. Your own survival is on your own hands. Now, if you have no questions, please choose a partner and line up here in the front of the class," he said with an evil smirk on his face as he tapped his long black fingernails together.

"What are we doing?" I whispered towards Tsubasa-senpai, but it was Persona who answered me

"Welcome to Dangerous Abilities Ms. Sakura! I am eager to see your abilities and hope you are going to live up to your special star potential..." he said in a dark, creepy voice that sent a cold chill through my body. He smiled and his teeth looked razor sharp. I always wondered what his eyes looked like but I would rather he wear his mask then accidentally kill me. I wasn't exactly sure what Persona's alice was... I just knew he had to wear a lot of controlling devices and that it had something to do with death. Again, another chill went through me. Keep it together Mikan! Otosama did not train you all summer to help you survive a sensei, but for survival on missions!

"Ms. Sakura you can battle with Ms. Nobara," he said, "but first I'll have Mr. Andou & Youichi go first so you can see."

You-chan jumped off Natsume's lap and Tsubasa stood up as they both headed to the front of the classroom and faced each other about 10 feet away from each other. Persona flipped off a lightswitch making it somewhat dark in the room and turned on a spotlight that shined on the two boys.

"Ready? You-chan... attack!" Persona ordered.

On command, You-chan fired out 2 evil spirits that floated in Tsubasa's direction, temporarily putting him into shock.

"Andou, ghost grab and capture!"

Tsubasa was unable to respond for another minute or so. Eventually he grabbed the two spirit shadows and tossed them back at You-chan throwing him off balance. Just as You-chan was about to fall over, Tsubasa caught his shadow and motioned his arms like he was tossing You-chan up in the air. You-chan's physical body tossed itself up and Tsubasa ran and caught him physically in his arms when he came back down. Tsubasa smiled at You-chan and put him back down by his side. They both stood straight and looked to Persona for further instruction.

"See Ms. Sakura, when you are out on missions, you will have no idea what type of alice your opponent will be, so you have to be on your feet and prepared for anything they throw at you. Please be seated gentleman and ladies get into position."

I walked nervously to the front of the classroom and saw Nobara walking up as well with her head staring down at the floor. Oh no! What was her alice again? Think Mikan think! You know this. I had the answer on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't spit it out. We reached the front and turned toward one another. I looked down on the floor and realized there were tape line marks of where you needed to stand. I looked up into the seats trying to find Natsume under the heavy spotlight. I saw him leaning forward in his seat staring back at me and then he gave me a nod. I quickly looked over to the side of the room where Tsubasa had excused himself. He gave me a smile but stood there looking a bit anxious with his arms crossed.

"Are you ready Ms. Sakura?" Persona stated with an impatient tone in his voice.

" I guess.." I replied with uncertainty.

"There is no time for guessing! It's either you're ready or you're not," he snapped, "Nobara! Now!"

In the next second I felt a cold fog coming fast in my direction then heard a crackling sound. It looked like icicles were forming out of her hands as I realized there was a line of ice quickly coming my way. Terrified and not knowing what to do, I tried to turn and run but the ice had already reached the bottom of my shoes. As I took another step to try and get away, I slipped on the ice and put my hands out in front of me defensively so I wouldn't smack my face against the ground. The ice was so cold it was burning my hands. I struggled and tried to stand up but as I looked down again at my hands I realized they had somehow gone through the ice and were now frozen inside. I started to panic and tried to get up using my feet first but the tips of my shoes were also stuck in the ice. I concentrated and tried my nullification.

"WRONG Sakura! You cannot nullify something that has already happened, you have to do it BEFORE it happens! Because you were not ready when I asked, you did not prepare and therefore did not do anything!" he stated in an irritated voice as he pounded a fist on his desk upset. "Class this is why you all need to concentrate and be ready for everything. By now, not only has Ms. Sakura failed her mission but Ms. Nobara could have already frozen her to an icy grave by now!" he yelled. I looked at Nobara who still stood there with her head down.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I realized how pathetic I was. I had trained all summer and this was my first D.A. Class and here I was on my hands and knees stuck in ice. I did my best not to make a noise to indicate to anyone that I was crying but was rather grateful my hair was down and covering both sides of my face. Only I could see my warm, salty tears that silently fell onto the ice...

"Do you admit defeat Ms. Sakura?" Persona asked angrily. I did not move or attempt to answer. I was miserable, my hands were burning, I was crying, humiliated and embarrassed and I wanted the day to end now! Lord help me if I ever really died this way.

"Damn it Ms. Sakura! Look up and answer me!" Persona commanded.

"ENOUGH!" I heard Natsume shout from the back of the room. Still hiding in my hair and refusing to look up, I noticed that my tears were now dropping into a large puddle of water. Quickly all around me the ice was melting into vapor and as I looked up I saw the flame go out as Natsume offered me his hand. I grabbed onto it tightly and I wanted to scream because my hand burned like no other. Without letting go of my hand, he stepped in front of me as though protecting me from any other evils that Persona might throw my way.

Persona stepped towards us and mockingly applauded, "Isn't this wonderful class? Ms. Sakura has survived because she has a guardian angel! Yay for her! Don't we all wish we had the infamous Black Cat watching our back? But you know what would happen next, right Mr. Hyuuga? If you save Ms. Sakura from finishing the fight that means you now have the obligation to finish it for her."

"So be it!" Natsume shot back in a strong voice, moving me over a slight bit so I was still covered behind his back.

"Natsume.. you don't have to do this for me, you just got better!" I whispered roughly in his ear so only he could hear. He quickly shot me a look that told me to stay out of it.

"This is going to be a fun class after all!" Persona said sarcastically excited, "Mr. Hyuuga never volunteers for battles! Let the games begin! NOBARA!"

I peeked over the side of Natsume's arm and braced myself for coldness once again. I saw the icicles forming from her hands again but was shocked to see Natsume had melted them before the icy fog had even hit the ground.

"Nobara concentrate! Hyuuga is the enemy and you cannot admit defeat that easily!" Persona pushed.

I saw Nobara shut her eyes tightly with a crease of concentration on her forehead. Instead of the ice hitting the floor first, the icicles shot out right towards us like bullets. Natsume made a small circular motion with his free hand and the ice bullets were no more.

Nobara forcefully threw her arms behind her and then forcefully forward. Before I knew it, it looked like over a thousand sharp pointed icicles were being thrown at us like knives. I moved to Natsume's side and frightened out of my mind I wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face in his shoulder. I looked at him for a moment and he gave me a look of boredom... I glanced toward the direction of the attack and knew we would get massacred by icy knives in a matter of seconds. I hugged him even closer and in a barely audible whisper against his chest I started to confess, "I love..." when I aburptly felt Natsume's arm move again.

"Are we finished now Persona?" Natsume demanded to know in an angry voice, "because yes we could do this all day, but I personally would not waste my time and energy on something so futile. Your point being that Ms. Sakura needs to train better and from this demonstration I'm sure she can see that, but for now, I think she has learned enough" he said firmly moving me back behind him.

"Yes, I agree Mr. Hyuuga. I think I have seen enough for today. Ms. Nobara also has more extensive training she needs to do, isn't that right?"

"Yes Sensei!" she quickly answered as she dismissed herself from the battle spotlight.

"Okay class, before you are dismissed, here are your assignments" Persona stated handing everybody an envelope with their name written across the top.

I remained standing next to Natsume partly nervous, partly excited. I would definitely plan and prepare myself. I knew I wouldn't have my little guardian angel with me on a real mission, so I would have to take training seriously I thought as I looked over at him. He frowned at me in return. Sighs... I silently prayed and hoped Natsume wouldn't be punished by Persona in anyway for standing up for me today. It was one thing to play nurse for him when he was badly injured but it would be a completely different story to play nurse if I were the cause of the pain... I could already feel the guilt eating away at my body as I silently prayed even harder.

I was handed my envelope, but just as I was about to open it, it burnt into complete ash in a matter of seconds. I quickly tried to drop whatever was left to avoid feeling pain in my hands again but by the time I let go, there was nothing left of my envelope... I glanced over at Natsume. Persona gave him a mischievous smirk and then handed him two envelopes instead of one...

Walking quickly over to Persona's desk while Natsume was distracted my You-chan, Persona swiftly looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah, Ms. Sakura. If you are wondering why you currently hold no envelope in your hand, it is because your guardian angel has willingly volunteered to take over your assignments until you feel and can demonstrate you are completely confident enough to do them yourself..."

I was about to object, but realized it was probably best I trained more to avoid disaster. "I will be better prepared by next week sensei," I said trying to sound confident.

"I hope for his sake, you do that Ms. Sakura" he said glancing at Natsume. "You know... I've never seen him act like this with any other person before, its rather interesting. Actually Ms. Sakura, after some of the welcome back festivities tomorrow, please meet with me. I have a special assignment just for you. Not dangerous or life threatening to you... more like research. I instruct you not to tell anyone about this..."

"Where will I find you tomorrow?"

"No Worries Ms. Sakura. I will find you..." he said with that creepy smile on his face again. I simply nodded and walked away.

* * *

**~oOo~**

I walked out the door to find Tsubasa, Natsume and You-Chan waiting for me. To my surprise they weren't fighting.

"Thank you for taking my assignment this week, Natsume-kun. I promise I will prepare better next week so you don't have to take on a double load" I said feeling bad already. "Actually thank you for everything you did for me today" I said trying to smile.

"Whatever Polka. When you feel absolutely ready, then you can talk to me about doing your missions" he said with a grunt.

I looked at You-Chan in his arms and asked, "What about him? Does You-Chan do missions? Because if he can do them then I can too!" I said now feeling pathetic. I mean, if You-Chan was 5 years old and did missions, that meant I should be able to handle them too right?

"Oye Polka! You-Chan for the most part does not do missions because he is too damn young and it would be unethical to send him alone at this age. If anything, You-Chan is sent with a partner and used for distractional purposes. When he does get assignments, he eats Gulliver Candy ahead of time so he looks around 15 years of age, but do me a favor?" 

"Sure, anything Natsume-kun!" I replied cheerfully.

"If you think you're missing anything by not doing missions you're stupid. When you are finally ready to go out there and have the confidence to know that you can be successful and come back safely, then I will let you take your assignments. As of now, you should train hard and stay safe please! Can you do that for me Polka?" he said with a very authoritative tone in his voice.

I simply nodded and looked down at the floor as we walked. He was trying to keep me safe yet here I was with a secret I couldn't tell him. Natsume would surely get pissed if he found out Persona had given me another assignment after Natsume offered to do my jobs. Sighs... at least Persona said they weren't dangerous.

"Tsubasa-senpai! Why are you so quiet?" I asked as I playfully punched him in the shoulder trying to lighten the mood. He ran his hand through his messy bluish-black hair and smiled back at me.

"No reason Mikan-Chan... just thinking about how class today made me feel like a Pokemon being trained... instead of Pikachu! Thunderbolt Attack! It was like Andou! Shadow Grab!" he said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood, I laughed and agreed with him.

I continued to walk straight, looking at the ground, as I smacked straight into Natsume because I hadn't realized he had stopped walking. "Hey Natsume! Why did you stop?" I whined, rubbing my head.

" I just remembered something..."

"Ya, what's that Natsume-kun?"

"You were telling me something right before you doubted me and thought we were going to get killed by Nobara's last set of icicles," he inquired, raising an eyebrow. "I think I specifically heard you say something..." 

I immediately paled and instantly lost color on my face. I wasn't ready to tell him! This was not a good time at all! At that moment I had thought that it was going to be my last chance and tried to confess in the heat of the moment... but now that everything was alright... I was completely sure that I'd probably throw up out of nervousness then have the guts to confess right now. I looked up at Tsubasa and pleaded to him with my eyes, wanting him to change the subject or do something clever to get me out of this!

"Uh... Hey Natsume. Stop for a second! It's important," Tsubasa called out in a serious tone.

Natsume slowly turned around as You-chan was fast asleep in his arms.

"What Shadow?" Natsume answered bitterly.

Tsubasa went straight up to Natsume and attempted to touch his right cheek, but Natsume had swiftly slapped his hand away, so Tsubasa just leaned in a little closer...

"OH MY GOD Natsume Hyuuga! Are you wearing concealer makeup around your eye?" Tsubasa asked with an amused inclination in his voice.

"Go to hell Shadow! I guarantee there won't be any type of Guardian Angel down there to save you!" Natsume stated as he glanced at me then walked off in a huff.

I stood there in shock and looked up at Tsubasa. I didn't know whether to be pissed at him or crack up laughing. He stood there looking back at me with the most smug mischievous look on his face as he tried not to laugh.

"Hey Mikan-chan! Don't kill the messenger! You wanted a distraction and I delivered" he teased back at me as though he had accomplished something grand, "Why aren't you happier about it? What did you almost say to him in class?"

"Tsubasa-senpai! That is completely not important!" I practically yelled... " But do me one more favor please?" I asked changing my tone into the sweetest voice I could pull off as I gave him a pouty face and puppy dog eyes.

"Anything for you my dear, as long as you're happy" he said smiling back.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone in the high school division or any other soul, person, inanimate object or bug that you saw makeup on Natsume!" I begged.

"AWWW Mikan-chan! Don't ruin my fun, his little punkass can take it!"

I tapped my foot on the ground and glared at him

"But... but... bu," he stuttered in protest.

"No senpai! He had a black eye from Monday and I wanted to help him cover it up today since it was his first day back in class. Natsume does not deserved to be teased. He is just extremely misunderstood but he can be amazingly sweet!" I said almost drifting away in my thoughts...

"Oh... uh huh... so that's the secret. My little Mikan-chan has a crash on the infamous brat!" he teased in amazement as he poked my arm, "huh? Huh? Am I right?"

I quickly scrambled through my purse and as soon as I found what I was looking for, I whipped it out like a weapon.

Tsubasa stopped laughing then gave me a very curious and surprised look. "What are you planning on doing with a stick of red lipstick, I think the color might clash with Hyuuga's eyes?" he teased again.

"Promise me now or else" I threatened, trying to keep a straight poker face.

"Or else?"

"Or else we're going to find one if red brings out your eye color senpai..." I said creeping a step closer to him with an evil smile on my face.

"Oh no Mikan-chan! You're not getting close to me with that," he said as he started in a fast walk away from me but I started to run after him.

He started into a jog. "Promise me you won't say anything and please don't assume what you're thinking!" I yelled after him as I broke into a run, chasing after him with my lipstick...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

Note: Reloaded chapters cuz of spelling errors and minor changes, Thanks for reading. I appreciate everyone who added my story to their alerts or added it as a fave. Even if they aren't reviews, they are still a sign I'm not doing too badly :)

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 6:**

It was Saturday morning and I was having breakfast with otosama. He was quietly eating and looking at me very observantly. Not very normal for him... kinda made me feel weird and even a little guilty. I started to wonder if he had heard about me sleeping at Natsume's all this past week... I slumped down into my chair nervously.

"Is something the matter Mikan-chan?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Well Otosama... I just noticed you were rather quiet and just looking at me. Am I in trouble or something?" I tried to ask nonchalantly as I poked at the eggs on my plate.

He chuckled and replied, "Not that I know of. Why did you do something bad that you aren't telling me?"

"Eh, I don't think so.. all I did this week besides classes was hang out with Hotaru-chan and Ruka-pyon who helped me study while I helped Natsume-kun feel better" I said innocently... I didn't feel the need to tell him anything he didn't already know.

"You've been with Natsume-kun a lot lately... How old are you again Mikan-chan? 12 right?"

"Yes Otosama... 13 in January why?" I asked puzzled.

He quickly counted on his fingers then stated nervously, "okay since it's October now, I have 3 months before your a teenager to figure out how to give you the special talk about boys.."

"What about boys Otosama? Is there something about them I don't know?"

Almost as instantly as Otosama turned red, I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I got his hint.

He looked at me and gave me a nervous laugh. "We look like two tomatoes sitting at the table" he joked.

"I haven't and am not thinking about doing anything like that with Natsume-kun or an other boy right now Otosama..." I said in a very embarrassed voice.

"Oh thank god Mikan-chan" he let out a sigh of relief as he came over to me and hugged me. "Grandpa would eat me alive if I let you make him any older" he chuckled then suddenly stopped and held me at shoulder distance from him.

"But do you like Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan?" he asked somewhat seriously.

"Oh not you too Otosama! Do you know how many people are already thinking that?" I said angrily but embarrassed. I mean I had just figured it out myself a few days ago... how did everyone else catch on so damn fast? I hadn't actually straight out told anybody, not even Hotaru.

"Well do you? They wouldn't be asking if there was no truth to it" he said as he eyed me carefully.

Oh no... what's he doing? He trying to read me too? GAH! I was not going to let my face or my simple mind betray me! I quickly puffed out my cheeks and made a silly face at him.

He burst out laughing and dropped the subject because I continued giving him my best blowfish face as I tried to make fishy lips. Didn't work well... everytime I tried to open and close my mouth like a fish, I lost the air in my cheeks. Oh well! Distraction is spent the rest of breakfast making funny animal faces at each other.

* * *

~oOo~

After breakfast I walked back to my room to get ready for the little welcome back festival. There was a note taped to my door. I curiously opened it. "Wear all black today" was all it said. I recognized the handwriting as Persona's.

Fun-fun! I thought sarcastically. Do I even own black clothes?

I walked to my closet and realized most of my clothes were bright and colorful. Geez! Aside from all my school uniforms, almost everything was pink! I dug to the very end of my closet and finally found a black camisole tank top, a pair of black Dickies pants and my all black converse shoes. If this was going to be a usual attire for missions I'd have to go shopping. Not feeling comfortable in a just a tank top, I grabbed Natsume's jacket off the back of my chair and put it on. Thank Goodness it was black as well. I quickly fixed my hair in a half up, half down hairdo with the half up part tied in a cute messy bun, put on a little lipgloss and headed out the door.

* * *

**~oOo~**

I arrived in the school courtyard area that was decorated with autumn halloweenish decorations. The stage was out along with long tables and chairs on both sides of it. Surrounding the stage/eating area there were little tent booths with different varieties of food and desserts to choose from. Everything smelled super delicious but for some reason I think I was too nervous to have an appetite...

I quickly found Hotaru at one of the long tables and took a seat between her and Ruka. I smiled and greeted them both and smiled at Natsume who was on the other side of Ruka. He was getting his ear talked off by Permy. I let out a laugh as I saw how animated and happy she looked just getting the chance to sit next to him. Hahaha... I could now see him glaring at me out of the corner of my eye and quickly turned to face Hotaru who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked her questioningly.

"You look like you're up to something..." she said accusingly.

"Hotaru! What do you mean?" I honestly looked at her curiously.

"You never wear black unless one of your pets dies" she answered with a lifted eyebrow.

"Heh, no... I just felt like wearing black because it's a bit chilly out here tonight?"

"Don't make me figure out what you're up too" she threatened.

I gave her an innocent look and shrugged. I turned to talk to Ruka because Hotaru was making me feel nervous but realized at that moment, Ruka and Natsume were trading seats. Before Ruka even sat down, Permy started obsessing again. I couldn't help but laugh again. Poor Ruka-pyon. I thought it was funny watching Natsume get tortured but Ruka I felt sorry for. I started to stand to trade seats with him but Natsume pulled me back down in my seat.

"Hey Polka... don't move. I didn't trade seats just to get away from Sumire."

I wasn't sure what he meant but noticed he was still holding my hand under the table. He brought both of our hands onto his leg and rested them there. He caressed my hand with his thumb and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I blushed and gave him a big smile in return.

I tugged on Hotaru's shirt with my other hand trying to discreetly get her attention. She turn towards me and instantly caught sight of me and Natsume holding hands under the table and gave me an annoying knowing look.

"What Baka?" she said as she looked up at my face "maybe if you breathe a bit more you're face will stop looking as red as a strawberry..."

I gestured her closer to me and when she came closer I whispered as quietly as I could in her ear, "Do you really think he likes me?"

Hotaru pulled away and gave me this look that clearly said 'really? Are you really that stupid and asking me that?' written all over it. She then rolled her eyes and shook her head at me. "If you don't get it by now, you're probably better off not knowing."

"Not knowing what?" Natsume asked overhearing.

"Nothing! Hotaru is just being a meanie again" I whined and felt Natsume squeeze my hand again. It felt so nice holding his hand...Sighs. Perhaps I was an idiot. Would he really be sitting here holding _MY _hand if he didn't like _ME? _Probably not. I smiled and shook my head at myself. I could see him watching me closely out of the corner of my eye and I just smiled again. Right now at this very moment in time I felt so happy and excited. It seemed like nothing in the world could be better than this. I had my best friend on one side and the boy I liked on the other... on top of that, I was somewhat sure he liked me back. My heart fluttered as I turned to look at him. He gave me one his adorable smirks and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered in the same beat as my heart. Tonight before I left with Persona, I decided I would tell him how I felt. Just thinking about Natsume accepting my confession and maybe even becoming my boyfriend made me squeal like a fangirl inside!

Just then Otosama and some of the other sensei's took the stage and each had their own little announcements and blurbs to say. I was too busy trying to plan out what I was going to say to Natsume in my head and exactly how I wanted to do it... so many ideas and thoughts racing through my head. There was also the option of not saying anything and waiting until he said something to me first. But how long would that take? I knew Natsume was stubborn and knew he wouldn't say anything unless something extreme happened.

Tsubasa and Misaki took the stage and I turned my head to pay attention. They announced that the highschool division was going to start a football team and cheer squad. Construction for a stadium was going up close to the Western Forest near the gym. Tryouts would be in a month and only exceptional underclassmen would be allowed to participate. That sounded like fun I thought to myself but I'd probably never make it. The majority of highschoolers threw their hands up and cheered rowdily. Music filled the courtyard and food was served.

For most of dinner I just sat there not really eating anything. I had way too much on my mind to have an appetite. I noticed all of my friends looking at me out of concern because I wasn't eating. They knew I was usually always hungry. I sat there thinking about both Natsume and when Persona would show up when I was suddenly lifted out of my seat.

"AHHH!" I yelped, hearing Tsubasa laugh as he threw me over his shoulder like a kid in trouble.

"Cheer up Mikan! I don't know why the sad face, but you need to cheer up kiddo! I don't like seeing you in a mood so I'm not going to put you down until you agree to smile and dance with me" he said teasingly.

I tried to squirm out of his hold and even tried to grab his pants and crawl down his back but no luck. I turned my head around towards him. "Okay fine!" I said annoyed.

"Good! That's my girl" he said as he put me down on the dancefloor in front of him. He started to dance and I slowly began to move to the beat. He purposely got closer to me and started dancing like some kind of crazy chicken, flapping his arms and pretending like he was gonna peck at me. It was completed by obnoxious chicken noises. I couldn't help but let out a genuine laugh as I started to dance more comfortably.

He gave me a cute smile then leaned in and gave me a quick hug as he asked me what was wrong. I made him promise me he wouldn't say a word then I leaned forward and whispered in his ear what was bothering me since the music was so loud.

His eyes grew wide as a smile spread across his face when I told him I was trying to find the perfect way to confess to Natsume. He patted me on the head then we both looked over in Natsume's direction. He looked absolutely pissed and looked like he was growling something at Ruka.

I told him about meeting Persona and he asked for my cellphone so he could enter in his number in case of emergency. I handed it to him. Before he could take it and add his number, Ruka stepped in between us and glared at both of us as he snatched my phone away from Tsubasa.

"Hey little buddy! I was doing something!" he said as kindly as possible, aggressively taking it back from Ruka.

"Whatever you're doing with him Mikan-chan, I don't think it's a good idea.." he told me trying to sound firm.

"He is giving me his number in case of emergency, that's all Ruka-pyon" I said smiling as innocently as I could.

"What kind of emergency? You have Naru's, Natsume's and Hotaru's number and I'll give you mine as well" he said somewhat defensively then took the phone from Tsubasa since he was done and immediately added his own.

"Wow kiddo! Two guys phone numbers in one night! You're on a roll!" he said jokingly as he lightly punched my shoulder.

Ruka completely ignored him and started to sway to the music as he looked at me concerned, handing my phone back to me. "What sort of emergency are you planning on getting yourself into Mikan-chan?"

"Who said I was going to get into trouble? Calm down Ruka-pyon. I'm right here and I'm fine. Let's just have fun and dance for now okay?" I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Mikan-chan, before I relax, you're being honest with me right? You know me and Natsume are always here for you and you don't need this guy" he said giving Tsubasa the evil eye. Tsubasa stuck his tongue out at Ruka and I couldn't help but laugh.

Ruka grabbed both my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eyes with his mystic crystal blue gaze.

"Yes, Ruka-pyon I know. But please don't get all protective about Tsubasa-senpai. I trust him and he's like a big brother to me... that's all. You and Hotaru are like my best friends and Natsume..." I paused, glancing over at him still sitting at the table, eyeing us closely.

"Natsume is different..." I said embarrassed.

"Is that different in a good way? I hope you know he would never let anything bad happen to you if he can help it Mikan-chan."

"Yes, of course in a good way Ruka-pyon! If I could help it, I would never let anything bad happen to him either. He means so much to me..." I said as I started drifting in my thoughts and realized I might have hinted too much. "You guys all mean so much to me" I said smiling brightly at him.

He smiled back at me, looking more relaxed. I guess he approved of my answer. I laughed to myself and tried my best to enjoy myself for the time being. Pretty soon all of my friends came out and joined us and we were all laughing and having a good time.

Eventually, I went to the table and scolded my two raven haired, stubborn brats. I took both Hotaru and Natsume by the hands trying to force them out onto the dance floor. Why did they both have to be at stubborn as mules? They kept protesting, stating they were sitting and not dancing for a reason. I could take the insults they were throwing at me because I figured they were probably just too embarrassed to dance when I got hit with Hotaru's baka gun and nearly fell on my face. Natsume caught my stumble as I fell into his arms. I was planning on turning and yelling at Hotaru for being rude when I looked up into a pair of hypnotizing crimson eyes...

"If I follow you out here, will you stop making such an idiot of yourself?" he asked cooly.

I quickly nodded and smiled up at him as I took his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor where everyone was dancing. Ruka nodded and smiled at him encouragingly as Natsume looked down and started to sway his feet back and forth. I smiled from ear to ear and tried my best not to laugh. I knew if I laughed at him, all hell would break lose.

About 15 minutes later, Otosama made the announcement that the last song was going to play and to carefully choose your partner. It was a superstitious tradition that the person you danced with during the last dance would be your love for life... As soon as I heard that, I quickly knew what I had to do! My heart jumped from excitement and nervousness. I would ask Natsume to dance the last dance with me and then I would confess! It was perfect! I smiled and caught him looking at me suspiciously. I broke into a blush and saw a smirk briefly appear on his adorable face. Immediate instant butterflies! Oh Geez... how this boy had the power to piss me off and annoy me at times but make me smile, laugh, cry, feel safe,and lightheaded at other times... My heart beat faster as people started to clear the dance floor for the last song.

I stood there looking at him as "Everything" by Lifehouse started playing and people started asking their special ones to dance. Slowly the dance floor started to fill up around us again with couples holding each other close. We just stood there in silence, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like a long period of time.

I had a million different things racing through my head as my eyes were locked with his. This was it. I knew I could do it I kept telling myself over and over again. He was the person I loved... if the superstition was true, I wanted him to be my love for the rest of our lives. I looked down for a split second trying to encourage my feet to move forward when I saw him turn and start to walk away from me.

Noooooo! I screamed silently in my head. I quickly walked towards him and grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me in surprise. I smiled as our eyes locked again. He looked like he was deeply thinking about something and slightly shook his head.

My heart sank... was that shake at me? Was he going to reject me before I even said anything? He looked back up into my eyes and they practically pleaded something at me but I didn't know what. Those crimson eyes gave me a glimmer of both hope and agony... Was my silent offer to dance causing him pain? He quickly turned his eyes away from me as if he knew they were revealing themselves to me. I could feel that look wash through my body. It was a look of love but with some type of despair attached to it.

He took another step away from me as I still clung to his hand. This was it Mikan, I thought. It was now or never! He had to know how I felt. I refused to let him walk away from me like this when his eyes had told me a different story...

I could feel tears glistening in my eyes, afraid of the possibility he might reject me but strengthened myself as I firmly squeezed his hand and gave it a tug towards me. He turned and looked at me again in surprise.

"Natsume..." I started, but didn't know what to say. I felt my tears about to brim over as I again saw the sadness in his eyes. I began to sing with the song because I couldn't think of anything else.

"You are the strength, that keeps me walking. You are the hope, that keeps me trusting. You are the light to my soul. You are my purpose... You're everything" I sang as I blushed. He came closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he took my waist in his. I saw hope and relief in his eyes as his cheeks slightly reddened. I could feel my cheeks heating as well but refused to turn my face and hide it because I wanted to see his gorgeous face.

I loved the way his black hair was always perfectly messy while his bangs hanging over his eyes always gave him that mysterious charm. His perfect lips in a slight smirk and his beautiful eyes looking right back at me as though he were admiring me too.

'How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you... Could you tell me how could it be any better than this? Cause you're all I want, You're all I need. You're Everything, everything...'

He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. I nuzzled my face in his shoulder as sparks of excitement shot through my body. It was at this moment I realized how magical this last dance was... I wanted it to last forever. I wanted to stand here forever in his warm loving embrace. I felt his heart beating fast as I reached down and placed a hand over his chest. I could feel his heart's little thumps against my hand and looked up into his eyes as he looked down into that moment I no longer had to guess I loved him... I knew. My eyes glazed over with the happiness I felt and I could tell he knew. He pressed his forehead to mine and gave me a genuine smile. I immediately felt like I was going to melt into a pile of goo... his smile was breathtaking. For a second I was actually somewhat grateful he didn't smile more often.. if he did, I'd be more of a trainwreck than I already was, I thought as I slightly shook my head and laughed to myself.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, everything is just so..., Natsume I-" I started then something reflected brightly into my eyes. I pulled away a bit and squinted my eyes looking into the shine. He turned quickly to see what happened.

"What the hell?" he cursed under his breath.

I sighed deeply and wanted to kick something... that would be Persona. Gosh I hated that guy! Especially for ruining a perfect moment like this.

"Mikan?" he whispered, "what's wrong?" he asked because he could tell the mood was gone.

"I'm so sorry Natsume... please don't be mad at me.." I whispered sadly and started to step away. I paused then quickly turned back towards him and tried to give him a kiss on the cheek. He had turned his head a bit more, so I accidentally caught the corner of his well, any part of his face his good I thought. I smiled at him before turning and running towards the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

Note: I want to give a special shout out to Gothic-Neko-Writer and CrimsonxHazel for their reviews last chappie :)

JadedPixie - starving aspiring writer who will work for reviews... please give to the poor lmao. I have now enabled anonymous reviews...not sure how that works but decided to give it a try... just don't bash me too badly or I'll cry **pouts**

P.S.- Sorry the chapter is sooo long... it was like 12 pages before I found a good spot to cut the end off for the next chapter, so hopefully you don't fall asleep reading :p

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 7:**

Running in the direction of the light, I noticed a Girls Restroom and quickly dodged inside to catch my breath. Seriously Persona? Couldn't you have waited until the song ended at least? Such a freakin buzz kill. I brought my hand up to my lips realizing I had accidentally kissed Natsume on the lips and immediately felt my heart happily thump at the thought of it. I quickly shook my head and took a few deep breaths to regain my focus.

I scanned the bathroom looking for a window. I decided to run in here instead of straight to Persona in case anyone had been watching me. I noticed a little window on the wall by the last stall. I swiftly walked over and climbed up on top of the toilet and pushed the window open. Standing on my tippy toes and putting my hands on the frame of the window, I struggled and pushed myself up. Oh geez! With my body halfway out the window, I realized what a bad idea this might be. I looked down and saw nothing but bushes and grass to break my fall. I prayed to god I'd still be alive after this knowing I would land face first. I crossed my fingers and braced myself for impact.

I cursed to myself as I felt a stinging pain in my hands and the balls of my feet. I painfully straightened myself out and stood up, wiping off the leaves and debris from my hands and clothes only to notice my palms were slightly bleeding. Sighs... this was already turning out to be one hell of a night.

I started to walk forward and could feel pain in my legs. I looked down and realized I was somewhat limping... great! What next? I paused for a second to try to examine myself in the dark. It felt like my right knee was bleeding as well but didn't feel like rolling up my pants at the moment. I sighed again... Straighten up Little Soldier! I kept telling myself as I walked onward.

* * *

**~oOo~**

"Good Evening Ms. Sakura! You already look a bit roughed up and we haven't even started yet..." he stated in an evilly amused tone. "Nevertheless, I am glad you noticed the signal and hope you are ready to begin your first mission."

I quietly just nodded and tried not to pay attention to my body stinging. For some reason the bathroom escape idea worked out so well in my head...oh well...Things were always harder than they looked right?

"Nodacchi, please open the time portal for our young miss" Persona ordered as I saw Noda-sensei step out from behind a tree and nod at me. I smiled at him but he just looked at me nervously as he touched the air and a swirling black hole appeared. He received a nod from Persona and disappeared back into the darkness.

"Where exactly am I going?" I asked in a quiet but serious voice.

"You are going into the future, about 5 years from now...time and place is unknown" he said then paused, looking at me curiously. "You may run into yourself as well as other familiar faces, but it is best you go unnoticed..."

How awkward... I might see myself 5 years from now? I wonder if I'm pretty! Excitement filled my head as I tried to keep a straight face, then the question hit me...

"Why exactly am I going into the future?"

"Ms. Sakura, the special mission I have assigned to you is actually in regards to our little friend, Mr. Hyuuga. I am planning to send you through this portal along the span of 3 different occasions. I need you to observe and find out if his older self still has his alice, how powerful it is as well as how he is holding up health-wise because of it... every time you step through this portal it will become invisible so no one else can see it. It will stay open for a maximum of 2 hours and it is imperative that you return on time. Once you step back through, it will close. I expect full reports from you after each observation. You are not allowed to share any of what you see or anything else regarding this mission to any of your friends upon returning. Do you have any questions?" he inquired with an ugly smirk on his face, then added, "If you do not understand and my simple instructions are not followed, you will be punished..."

I looked up at him hesitantly and asked, "I understand your instructions sensei, but what if he is not using his alice when I visit?"

"Ms. Sakura, This is a very important assignment I have given just to you. I need to know how much he is able to use his alice before he is no longer of use to me... if he is not using his alice at the times of occurrence than it will be up to you to figure out a way to either make him use it or otherwise... anything else?"

"No Sensei.." I said as calmly as I could and shook my head. Inside I could feel anxiety shoot through my body. I knew my nerves were gonna be shot by the end of the night and could already feel a cold sweat coming down my forehead. I think I'd rather a mission more dangerous and less connected to the things I actually cared about. If I saw anything bad happen to Natsume during all this, I would never forgive myself.

"Good then. Here is a watch. Be back not a second past 10:30pm otherwise there will be severe consequences... Nodacchi sensei inserted a button on the side of the watch that will make a returning portal appear when pushed" he stated handing me a slender black digital watch with a small red button on the side of it. I took it and snapped it in place on my left wrist.

I looked at him hesitantly then to the black portal that was still swirling. "Sensei... I don't think-" I started to say as I saw his gloved hand rapidly shoot out and felt a vicious push on my back. I felt like I had just been pushed off a building and was briskly falling down into a plunging death... I held my breath as I waited for the inevitable hard impact of what was below...

* * *

**~oOo~**

Still feeling disoriented I tried to standup and immediately smacked my head on a hard surface.

"OUCH!" I yelped unknowingly, as I opened my eyes and saw colorful bright lights zoom around the dark room. Wherever I was, it was sure a crowded dark place. There were millions of bodies dancing in front of my face but I could not hear any music. I quickly looked up to see what had hit me and realized I was underneath a table with chairs on both sides of me... stupid me and my stupid landing places... Of course I would try to stand up underneath a table... a bit irritable I started rubbing my now pained head... as if I hadn't beaten myself up enough tonight. Geez Mikan.. really? Really? How much of a baka could I actually be, I continued to think, still rubbing my head and looking back into the crowd when I realized a wide pair of big beautiful blue eyes were staring right at me.

Oh shit! Not even here 5 minutes and I've already been spotted I thought as I quickly backed up under the table more. I saw feet coming towards me and instinctively curled up into a little ball with my knees up as blaring music suddenly filled my eardrums. Where the hell was I?

Moments later a face popped under the table and I quickly ducked my head into my lap, hoping to blend into the darkness. I felt movement crawling under the table closer to me... I felt my body begin to shake like I was about to hyperventilate or something. I instantly felt like I was about to be punched in the stomach when something touched me causing me to jump out of my skin and hit my head on the top of the table again. Damn it! I reached and started to rub my head again as I looked up into those heavenly blue eyes again... I stopped rubbing my head for a moment and realized just how familiar they looked. They were attached to a guy who was slender, but had a nice build with perfect sandy blonde hair that was parted down the middle. To make matters a bit worse he looked like he was silently laughing at me... Who in the world... the nerve of this guy.

"Mikan-chan? Is that you?" he loudly whispered over the blasting music.

"Uhhhh... no?" I tried to calmly say in reply but the idiot just started laughing at me this time out loud.

"Dear Lord," he said shaking his head, " I don't know what's going on but don't let Natsume or anyone else see you." He continued to shake his head as I just stared at him in amazement.

"Ruka! What the hell are you doing down there?" I heard a husky male voice say as I noticed another pair of shoes walking towards the table. Oh No! Could it be?

"No need to come over Natsume, I just dropped something under the table but I found it" Ruka shouted back, hinting at me not to draw attention to myself. He quickly reached over and touched my hair and cursed under his breath before crawling out from under the table. How weird... what did he do that for? I held up the piece of my hair that he had touched and examined it. It looked fine to me. I wonder if he was checking to see if I was real... I took a deep breath and crawled forward a bit from under the table to see what was going on.

"What did you drop? You look like you have just seen a freaking ghost or something" the husky voice said in a rough manner. "Heh, just my phone" Ruka tried to play off smoothly with a chuckle as he held up his phone and stepped in front of me and blocked my view. Geez! I want to see Natsume! Impulsively, I smacked one of Ruka's legs and tried to part them. I saw his body slightly jump as he took my hint and parted his feet so that I could peek out between his legs. Dang it! Where is he? I can hear him but I still can't see him. Grrr...

"I didn't see or hear you drop anything Ruka. What's wrong with you? Hey! Why are you pulling me?" he snapped angrily.

"Sorry Natsume, please just stand right there and don't move! I think I see something" he said urgently moving Natsume directly in front of him as if he knew what I wanted.

"Fine whatever Ruka." And then I finally saw a fully grown teenage Natsume...

I instantly felt my jaw drop as I started up at absolute perfection. Starting with his shoes and working my way up the length of his body (hehehe... no, not THAT length :p). He was wearing classic black and white Converse shoes, somewhat baggy black jeans that fit his butt nicely with a black and red plaid button down shirt that had the first few buttons undone. He was looking at Ruka impatiently as he ran his hand through his slightly longer than usual raven black hair. Every single piece of it fell back into its proper place as his long bangs fell across his deep crimson eyes. He looked tall! So did Ruka... or maybe it was because I was down here looking up at them? I immediately felt myself start to drool and grabbed onto Ruka's ankle in front of me and squeezed tightly from excitement.

"Hey Look!" Ruka quickly shouted diverting Natsume's attention in the other direction before he quickly made a "wiping the dirt off his shoes motion" with his feet towards me and stepped away from the table. Grrrrr! I want to see what's going on. I know, I know... I shouldn't have grabbed his ankle... but I waannnnnnnna seeee Natsumeeee! I whined to myself.

_'Popping bottles on the ice, like a blizzard. When we drink we do it right, getting slizzard. Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like three 6, Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6...' Like a G6 by Far East Movement starts to blare, filling the room with more movement_.

The instant the song started to play, I saw both Ruka and Natsume turn towards a set of stairs. A pair of shiny black thigh high, high heeled hooker looking boots made their way toward the boys. The owner of those scandalous boots was highly attractive, just a bit trashily dressed. From what I could see of her, she had long black hair that went down to her mid back with bright red highlights peeking out from under everytime her head moved. It was cut is gorgeous long layers with curled ends. She wore a zebra printed halter top, a black mini skirt, fishnet tights and of course her damn boots.

I tried to reposition myself so I could see her face but she was standing directly in front of Natsume, so all I could see was the back of his head. Who was this chick? I started growing impatient wondering but noticed she was actually dancing really close to him. Her hands went up in the air as her knees bent and she looked like she was trying to get low in front of him. What a skank! She practically looked like she was trying to hump him on the dance floor... Why would he let her do that?

I saw his body start to move in rhythm with hers and once he started dancing the two of them turned slightly so I had a bit of a better view. Wow! He was actually smiling at her. I sat under then table completely stunned. I had never seen him so genuinely smile or dance before... the girl returned his smile with a sexy seductive one of her own as she turned her body and continued to dance so that her butt was now rubbing against his front...

I rolled my eyes and looked around the room, trying to avoid staring at this slut who was dancing with my man... I really had the urge to run up to her and rip her damn hair out. I sighed... if he wanted her and if he looked that happy, what could I do...

"Oh Natsume... looks like your pervertedness took over and you abandoned me for her" I sighed to myself. Oh my god! I should be around here somewhere I think... Persona said I might see myself. I hurriedly scanned the room from where I was. I noticed Ruka was dancing with a chick that had a cute shoulder length black hairstyle that flipped out at her shoulders. She was wearing a blue tube top, dark denim mini skirt and matching blue stilettos. He was wearing a blue and white plaid button down top with nicely fit but not tight jeans also with Converse shoes. Wow... I liked how the boys practically matched and looked as sexy as hell and the girls... I had nothing nice to say about those girls...

Irritated, I went back to scanning the room for more people I knew when I saw a really pretty familiar looking girl with short shaggy reddish brown hair in a short hot pink tube dress and white pumps accompanied by a tall cute guy with spiky messy blueish black hair. He was wearing black slacks and a black button up. He was trailing behind the girl who was holding his hand and dragging him towards Natsume and the skank. As the guy turned my heart jumped as I saw Tsubasa's signature star tattoo on his cheek. Tsubasa-senpei! Woot! I looked more closely at the cute girl he was with and realized it was his old girlfriend Misaki. Awwww, soooo cute! They're still together after all this time. They were such a perfect couple! Misaki danced up in front of the skank and started laughing and smiling as she and Natsume sandwiched the girl in between them who was bursting out in laughter. I must admit she had a smile to die for...Tsubasa got on the other side of Misaki and called Ruka and his partner over to do the same on the other side of Natsume. Ruka's date stubbornly shook her head and crossed her arms. She sure did have a serious scowl on her face. Wait a second... I know that look of disapproval anywhere... It was the same one that clearly read "Why are you so stupid?" all these years I had known her. My jaw dropped again as I realized it was HOTARU!

Ruka stuck his tongue out at her and jokingly starting grinding up against Natsume's butt. Oh Geez! What the hell was this? Is this what teenagers did for fun? Make dirty dance trains? Oh Lord! What was Ruka doing? Was he acting up just to annoy Hotaru? I sat there observing and was expecting Natsume to threaten Ruka or set apart of him on fire or something since he was dancing so close to his butt. Any second now...still waiting... I examined Ruka from head to toe and saw no spark of flames anywhere. I looked at Natsume's adorable smiling face and realized he was too happy to be angry.

What in the world was wrong with this picture and where in the hell was I? Finally Hotaru smacked Ruka's butt hard and pulled him away from the nasty train. They all burst out into laughter as they made fun of Ruka for being whipped. Wow... Hotaru and Ruka seemed somewhat together... was I the only unhappy one in this picture? Unhappy mainly because I did not see myself in this picture?

I looked around the room to see if I could spot myself in some loner, loser table by myself. It had seemed all of my friends had abandoned me for this beautiful skank... I suddenly felt sick like I was going to throw up and I felt my eyes start to water. How could all my friends be happy without me? Was the true purpose of this mission to figure out how much better off everyone was without me here? I felt the tears rushing down my cheeks as the feelings of loneliness and pain started to fall. I was alone somewhere and none of my friends cared... how depressing...

I looked up and saw the girl wrap her arms around Natsume's neck. She playfully grabbed two fistfuls of hair and seemed to be lightly tugging on it before she running her fingers through it.

I bit my bottom lip and sniffled the tears back in. I looked down at my watch and noticed I had a about 40 minutes left. Before my time was up, I was determined to figure out who this chick was... and if I had time, I would pull her hair and take her down! I felt a violent smile forming on my lips as I sneakily crawled under the table to the next until I reached a table that was closer to them. I got into a more comfortable position and tried my best to hear what they were saying. I quickly peered up to see her twisting the hair at his nape around her fingers. Grrrrr...I'm so irritated. This was 5 years from where I am now... why was I so jealous? Things could change right? There was no law that stated once you fall in love with a person, you love them for life right? I took a deep breath and tried to think logically in my head. This was no longer the Natsume I know... maybe over these years I had lost interest in him and was off dancing with a cuter guy...

My eyes instantly teared up again as I remembered my Natsume... the one I had just left on the dance floor. I would give anything to hug him right now I thought as I clutched his jacket closer to my body, pretending he was there with me.

"Natsume... what are we going to do after we graduate?" I heard her ask.

"What do you mean babes?" he replied

"Natsume, please look at me! I'm serious. We only have 6 months left before we graduate. Have you thought about what I was talking to you about before? I want to run away with you, somewhere far away from here, away from _him_... get married... be happy, just the two of us, maybe have little ones... your little ones?" she said kinda whiny like. I looked up betting she was giving him some sappy looking puppy face. Sure enough... this stupid girl... I looked back down and stared at Natsume's shoes now thoroughly irritated.

"Look Babes, you know I'd love to give you everything you want and need, but I'm not in a position or good condition where I have the freedom to try and run. It's always been like this, you know that. I don't want to prevent you from doing any of the things you dream about doing in your life. Please don't let me stop you. I want you... no, I need you to be happy. Your smile alone has gotten me through so much over the years and it would be selfish of me to keep you around for useless reasons when you could be with someone better suited for you... I've told you time and time again. No matter how hard we try, this will not work..."

I looked up to see the girl pause and register something in her head. In the next second I saw her hand raise threateningly toward Natsume, as I inched out from under the table wanting to block her slap. Since her back was closest to me I tried to quickly sneak up behind her, wanting to grab her hands. Instead, Natsume's wide shocked crimson eyes caught my now guilty chocolate brown ones. His expression quickly changed into a familiar scowl and I swiftly ducted back under the table, still keeping eye contact with him...

There was my second mistake of the night. I sighed... maybe if I had a chance to talk to him tonight I would never have to come back and see all this crap again...

"Mikan.." he said softly as I heard the sound of her hand slapping across his face. I was about to emerge from the table again when I heard this mysterious girl break down into tears and clutch his shirt.

"It's okay Mikan... everything will work out for the is the only way I can protect you" he said gently pulling her closer to him and stroking her hair as he continued to look over her shoulder and stare in my direction with shock. I felt my heart fall to my stomach. I paused for a second and wondered if I should play stupid and question if it was a coincidence that this skanky girl had the same exact name I did or if I was the skanky girl... neither answer I wasn't sure I'd be happy with...

The girl dramatically pulled out of his embrace a bit to look up at his face. Their eye contact was so intense it was as if you expected to actually see little sparks between them.

"Out of all the years, we've tried to work this out and be together, I think I can count the number of times you've actually told me you loved me on one hand. Tell me right now that you love me Natsume!" she said seriously with her mascara starting to run down her face. He softly wiped away her falling tears but did not reply.

What in the world was going on now? When I finally realized I was me and the fact that I would still be in Natsume's arms in 5 years you'd be thinking I'd be a bit happier... but this scene right here was nowhere near happy. What in the world was I demanding from him? If I were her I would just be grateful to be loved by him in return... and was I really that whiny?

"Natsume...?"

"Mikan... I don't think I can do this anymore... I have loved you and will always love you and if you have any common sense you wouldn't need to hear me say it, but I will not pretend to talk to you about things I cannot promise! You should be with someone who can truly make you happy for the rest of your life..." He said calmly.

"Natsume... shhhh! You don't mean any of this! I want you and only you. I will sacrifice any dream or any want I have as long as it means being with you!" she desperately pleaded

Ya you tell him! I whispered to myself looking up hurt, angry and frustrated as I watched my future breakup. Stupid Natsume... stop trying to be all noble! Can't you see I want no one else but you? I wanted to stand up and give him a good slap myself.

"Look Mikan! I will not and refuse to let you sacrifice _anything_ for me and will not hear another word about it from you!" he snapped as he turned his head in Ruka's direction trying to keep his poker face.

My emotions were in a full out war inside of me. I could feel myself emotionally ripping into shreds. He truly cared for this girl and it seemed he truly loved her as well... I hit the ground in frustration... I seriously wanted to find the closest sharp object and ram it through my chest because I felt my heart slowly being painfully and torturously chiseled away with a pick and hammer.

I saw Ruka look over at them questioningly. It was obvious everyone around them was oblivious to what was happening because there was so much chaos and loud music in the room. Ruka walked over to them confused and looked like he was about the pat my older self on the back when Natsume pushed her into Ruka's arms.

"There... if there's one guy I can choose to love you the way I can't it's Ruka... I should have let you two be together when we were kids. You guys would have been perfect and we could have saved ourselves a lot of shit" he continued to say with a blank expression.

"Natsume you ass! I absolutely hate you right now, because I know tomorrow you won't mean any of this!" she yelled at him. In complete anger she grabbed the necklace chain that was around her neck and threw it on the ground.

For a brief second I could see Natsume's composure break but he quickly shook it off. She saw how unaffected he was by her action. She gave him a mischievous smirk and arrogantly said, "Fine! Is this what you wanna see?" she screamed as she nodded at Hotaru apologetically, grabbed Ruka's face in both of her hands and began to kiss him deeply on the lips. There was a sharp pain in my chest that penetrated even deeper as I saw Natsume's face completely lose composure as he quickly exited the room.

I looked down in my lap as I clutched my stomach and could no longer control the tears. This wasn't happening. Nothing I saw tonight could be real. This was not what I came here for. I was running out of time and knew I couldn't nor did I want to stay here a minute longer. I tried to get up off the floor, planning on making a run for it across the club and out the door, but my hand slid. The necklace she had thrown on the ground... I grabbed it, and held it close to my chest praying it would have some type of miraculous healing effect on my heart as I glanced over to see all my friends busy comforting her. On the count of three I was gonna book it. Ready Mikan? 1...2...3! I sprinted toward the door and finally caught my first breath of fresh air all night.

* * *

**~oOo~**

I ran to the side of the club building, realizing I was in a part of Central Town that I had never seen before... I stood hiding against the wall in the alleyway and could feel the tears starting again as I choked back sobs. I looked down as the necklace I held in my hand and gave it a closer look. It was an elegant silver chain with a somewhat large pendant on it. The pendant was shaped in the form of a heart also made from silver. The heart was hollow but inside it seemed to be protecting some type of red stone...

I looked at it curiously... was it a birthstone? Garnet or Ruby perhaps? Those were red. I held my breath in an attempt to slow down the sobs as I continued to stare at the deep red colored stone that this beautiful silver caged heart was protecting. I held the pendant close to my heart and tried to clear my head. Seconds later, I felt a burning sensation in my hand and quickly dropped the necklace. Why? Wait... oh...OH... I get it. It wasn't a birthstone inside the caged heart. It was a rather large Alice Stone... Natsume's Alice Stone and he had given it to me... I felt like someone was ripping my chest open as I bent down to pick up the precious necklace. I grabbed onto the wall for support and just let all my tears out. I was practically crying into the wall with my back to the outside world... I so just wanted to disappear right now and pretend this was all a bad dream.

I know I needed to calm down first incase I had unexpected company waiting for me when I returned... sighs... I slowly started to count backwards from 10 to calm myself and took a deep breath after each number.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...

"1" said a voice from behind me as I felt strong secure comforting arms wrap around my waist. I let my back melt into him for support as I hugged one of his arms and cried even harder. He held me closer against him in a tighter hug, crossing his arms over my stomach as he tried to calm me down.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

Notes: This chappie is a bit shorter or perhaps a good length... I think my previous one was a bit too long lol.

Gothic-Neko-Writer & xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx- thank you so much very reviewing! And no, Older Mikan is not really a skank... little Mikan was just jealous and envious of "another" girl touching her man & him being so happy before she realized it was her :p

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 8:**

"Mikan-chan... my sweet little Polka. I haven't seen you like this in soooo long" he cooed softly in my ear.

"Natsu-sen..." I dropped trying to say his name out of pure confusion... I had no clue what to call an older Natsume...

"It's always just Natsume" he said squeezing me tighter to his chest.

"Why did you follow me out here? You weren't even suppose to see me" I said in between sobs.

"Did you honestly think you could drop in on me, hide from me and go unnoticed? That's like 3 separate impossible missions for you" he said teasingly then paused, "Why are you here?"

"I can't say..." I whispered in reply.

"What time did you come from and did someone send you here?"

Shoot! I said under my breath as I checked the watch. I was now 10:15pm...

He grabbed my wrist and examined the watch and I just gave him a regretful look. I think he knew I wouldn't answer questions if he tried to push the topic further so he didn't bother.

"Okay fine... one question... right now, in your time, where are we in our relationship?"

I cleared my throat and tried to calm myself, "what relationship?" I shot back at him, "You just broke up with me...and why did I look and act like that? Have you driven me to look and act like a skank just to get your attention?"

He quickly whirled me around to face him and cupped my face in his hands, "Don't you dare give me attitude about what just happened in there. Tonight was suppose to be a fun night out clubbing & you girls always like to dress up but to set things clear, if you think I'm okay and you're the only one hurting right now, may I hand you a damn loaded gun myself, aim it at my own heart and force you to pull the trigger" he said sternly, bringing my closed hand that was clutching the necklace to his heart as if it were a gun to get his point across.

"From the looks of you, you look like my Polka from the beginning of middle school... and this," he continued as he tugged on the jacket I was wearing, "how did you manage to get a hole in my jacket?" he inquired curiously poking a finger through a ripped hole in my right jacket sleeve.

I timidly shrugged and said, "I probably got caught on the bathroom window before I jumped is my only guess... I can patch it up it when I get back."

He paused thinking for a moment. "You mean, right after the welcome back dance when our last dance was interrupted and you chickened out of confessing to me and ran to the bathroom only to never come back out?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes... exactly... that's exactly were I came from... but how did you know I was going to...?" I said as I blushed nervously.

"Because, every time you started to say it, it was obvious to me what you were trying to do even though you never did for whatever reason. I figured, if you were going to say it you'd spit it out if you really wanted me to know."

I looked him in the eye completely shocked and embarrassed. "If you knew what I was trying to do, how come you didn't say something first? Did you not really like me?"

He then sighed and took a deep breath. I cuddled into his bigger, muscular frame and sighed as well. My hand with the pendant still over his heart. How many girls my age can say they got the opportunity to cuddle with not the boy of their dreams, but the man of their dreams?

"Little girl, I have loved you since you stood up for yourself and challenged me in the Dodgeball game in elementary school..." he told me reluctantly. "I don't think you really needed to know that but the reasons I why I never confessed and we have had this odd relationship all these years was because one, I was afraid you would not accept my confession and two, I vowed to myself and even told you to stay away from my darkness. I wanted and STILL want what is best for you Mikan. I've always been in a dark place and my every move is always being watched. Knowing what I know now and how much pain it will cause if we try to drag out this relationship is useless. I refuse to drag you into my own personal hell!"

"But I-" I started to protest

"Don't even try. Just listen Mikan-Chan... I need you to do something for me." 

I looked up at him skeptically knowing I wouldn't like what he was about to say... as if I could take very much more pain tonight. If this kept up I was bound to turn into a masochist..

"Okay fine, if you honestly love me as I do you, you will listen to me and let go of me now before things get out of hand. I need you to help me fall out of love with you..." 

"What? I don't understand?" I panicked for some reason, knowing I clearly would not be able to push him away.

"Mikan please... if this fatalistic love never gets shut down or stopped before it gets worse, it will attract a lot of attention that turn out dangerous for both of us." 

Again, I looked at him confused.

He gently squeezed my head against his chest as if he were going to suffocate me for my stupidity. All I could do was stand there numb and broken from everything he was saying as he held me close. I looked down at my watch again... 6 minutes... I had 6 minutes to say something because I refused to let things end like this... even if I didn't know exactly how much I loved him now, I knew even if it would hurt me later on I didn't want to let go, I couldn't let go... the feelings I had running through me for him were way too strong...

I forcefully pushed myself off against his chest and looked at him as he looked down at me. All I could see was pure sorrow and pain in the depths of his eyes. From that look I knew this wasn't the ending he wanted...

"Natsume Hyuuga!" I said firmly, hitting my small fists against his chest, "I have 5 minutes to leave here before I face unknown severe consequences and I refuse to leave until you tell me something!" I demanded.

I received a very serious look from him in response but no verbal answer, so I continued, "Is this what you seriously want? You want me to go back and push myself completely out of your life?"

Again he gave me no answer.

"Natsume! I refuse to leave from this spot until you promise me that if I do as you ask, you will find a way for us to be together in the future" I said firmly with every ounce of emotion running through me. "I will risk being stuck here forever or punished by Persona, whatever the consequence may be, I will take that risk for you..." He just stood there looking at me with that same pained expression.

"2 minutes... DAMN YOU NATSUME! ANSWER ME!" I shouted, holding my tears back.

He leaned forward and lightly kissed my forehead, then resting his chin on my head as he pulled me close again.

"Fine. If you do your part, it will give me time to change things and figure stuff out" he replied softly, "Now please go"

"Promise me! Honestly!" I snapped eyeing my watch.

"I promise on my very being and my love for you, I will find a way for us to be together someday" he promised and looked down at me a bit more hopeful looking.

"I will hold you to your word!" I smiled at him as I felt the life in my heart start to beat again. He nodded at me and I pushed the small red button on my watch. An immediate black swirling portal appeared again. Before I stepped through, I impulsively turned back toward him and smiled, handing him back the necklace "I love you Natsume Hyuuga.."

"As I do you, Mikan Sakura.." I heard his fading voice reply as I once again fell into darkness.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Ready to pass out on my bed, I quickly unlocked my bedroom door. To my surprise I heard something singing in the background as I stepped in.

"Oi Polka! Where the hell have you been?" I heard Natsume say from around the corner. I cautiously walked over to him trying to clear all emotions and wiped my face with the jacket making sure my eyes were dry. I stood there quietly staring at him lounging on my bed as I took a couple deep breaths to compose myself. GGGRRRR! I need to push him away and make him not like me anymore. I saw him staring right at me from the corner of my eye. I looked away swiftly. Oh geez! I was not ready to do this... I didn't have the strength to do this.. I don't even know where to start... I sighed then caught colors flashing out of the other corner of my eye. There was a TV on my desk... I stared at it expressionlessly and realized he had been watching one of my favorite movies, Moulin Rouge.

"Hotaru told Naru that you ran away because you didn't have a TV in your room" he stated flatly, "I offered to bring it up to see if you were here.."

"Why are you watching that?"

"Because it was in the player already and nothing else was on tv."

"No Natsume, I mean, why did you stay in my room all this time if I wasn't here?" I said somewhat irritated because I was sooo not ready to deal with this now. I wanted to sleep and needed time to think.

He sat up a bit from the pillows and he looked like he was trying to calm himself as well, "Where have you been this whole time? We went looking for you because you just took off on me..."

I sighed and looked at him, "Please Natsume, can you please leave? I need to sleep." I looked down on the carpet because I could no longer look him in the face without getting emotional. I removed my shoes before dragging myself in the bathroom. I closed the door behind me but heard no movement from the other side. I made it obvious that I was locking the door and washed up for bed. Before I changed into pjs, I cleaned the minor cuts and scraps on my knees and arm. I put his jacket back on because I did not feel comfortable in just a camisole tank top in front of him. I opened the bathroom door and saw he was still there.

"Natsume... please leave.." I said weakly. As much as I wanted him to stay, I knew he had to go..

"How stupid is it for them to have a secret song just to tell each other how they feel? If you're going to say something, just say it! Don't secretly sing it! This movie is stupid. Why do you like it anyway? They sing too damn much" he complained.

"Then turn it off and leave..." I said cooly as I got into the other side of the bed, laid down and turned my back toward him.

"Hn... what's the morale of this movie?"

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return" I answered in a painful whisper, refusing to look at him.

I felt movement on the bed then felt him reach over toward me and I flinched.

"What the hell is wrong with you Polka?" he asked then paused, "and why is there a damn hole in my jacket?" he continued as he poked his finger through the ripped hole.

I immediately reached over and slapped his hand away as I felt the tearful emotions well up inside of me again. "I told you it was from the window and told you I would patch it up when I got back" I cried.

"Mikan... you didn't tell me anything like that" he said sounding confused and concerned.

"I did, I did... I told you already" I thrashed somewhat violently on the bed, throughly frustrated and felt like I was losing it. This was all too much for me in one night. I couldn't handle anything else. I wanted sleep to take over and not wake up until Natsume figured something out for us... it was all too much. I needed to be numb and get through this... I believed in him... he promised.

I felt arms instantly wrap around me so tightly that I was forced to calm down and stop moving.

"What happened? Talk to me" he said softly as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"Please just go away Natsume, I can't do this right now!" I replied once again in a quiet choked up voice and attempted to push away from him. He did not respond and all I could hear was the movie coming to an end in the background.

_'Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day'_

He reached over me and turned off the light, then silently curled up behind me as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I did not fight against it nor did I move as I listened to the song play. He calmly and quietly held me with no further questions as he listened to me cry myself to sleep...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

Notes: Like how I added my story title into the last chapter? XD I actually love that song... it was probably in my deep subconscious when I was trying to come up with a title :) I think there is a song that inspires me for every chapter. Despite the randomness I think I could put together a pretty good soundtrack :p

Thanks again Gothic-Neko-Writer & xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx! You Guys rock :) Glad you thought the first time travel was pretty cool... I am planning for 3. The first is done and I know how the third is going to be, but if anyone has ideas for what they would like to see happen in the second mission, I'd love to hear your ideas considering I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block... HELP! lol

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 9:**

I woke up to find myself alone in my bed. Feeling depressed and empty, I rolled over and clutched the pillow he had used in a tight hug, burying my face into it and inhaling his scent. I quickly tried to numb my mind and stop myself from drowning in the inevitably heartbreaking task my older love had given me... I took a deep breath and just held it till I felt I was about to turn blue, then released it. I wanted to believe I could go to class and have a regular perky day... get hit by Hotaru, teased by Tsubasa, watch Ruka's cute little blushes and have playful bantering fights with Natsume...

I felt a few tears drop upon my pillow and swiftly shook my head. Right now this was for the best... if suffering and being emo now meant I would have him in the end, I could do this... right? I sighed again as I forced myself out of bed. I grudgingly rolled off the bed and hit the carpet with a thud.

Ouch... I though rubbing my knees when a piece of paper flying onto the floor caught my eye. I reached over and picked it up.

Polka-

Early morning mission. See you later -N

Fun, fun... he better be safe... that reminded me I needed to report to Persona and start training more so Natsume wouldn't feel obligated to take my missions anymore. I stood up and made the bed. I glanced apathetically around the room and decided I didn't want to be here for awhile. I called otosama and asked if I could stay with him for awhile and he actually seemed somewhat excited. Narumi-sensei sure was an odd guy sometimes, but I really did love him like a father. I smiled as I begin to pack some of my bathroom and immediately frowned when I picked up my toothbrush and stared at it. Geez... looking at my freaking toothbrush reminded me of him and once again my emptiness took over.

Stepping out of my room, I felt something hit my head. With a blank expression and my bag over my shoulder, I turned and greeted Hotaru good morning.

"Where you headed with that bag, why did I see Hyuuga leaving your room this morning and where did you disappear too last night?" she asked with a highly suspicious look on her face.

"It's nothing, no reason and nowhere important Hotaru" I replied.

"You better give me a better answer than that before I shoot you again Baka!" she said threateningly.

I just looked at her and shrugged, "I'm gonna stay with otosama for awhile is all."

"What for? Did you and Hyuuga have a fight or something?"

"No, we're fine. We fell asleep watching a movie and he left this morning for a mission, but I'll catch you later okay Hotaru?" I didn't give her time to reply but simply smiled and walked past her.

I first stopped by Persona's office to give him the black watch back and told him I had discovered nothing in my first mission then to otosama's room to drop off my stuff. We walked silently to homeroom together and I was very grateful he could tell I was not in the mood for questions.

* * *

**~oOo~**

As we entered homeroom, I could hear all of my classmates busily talking amongst themselves. Otosama greeted everyone good morning then walked over to his desk to organize this week's agenda.

Curiously, I looked up towards the back of the classroom and saw Luna smiling and flirting with Natsume. He immediately sat up in his seat and nodded at me. On the other side of him, I saw Ruka smile with a gesture, silently inviting me to come sit in the back with them. I sighed and smiled back at him but shook my head and took the closest seat to the front I could find. Hotaru was sitting 3 seats down to my left and I could feel her glaring at me. As soon as otosama started to talk I quietly crossed my arms over the desk and buried my head into one of my elbows, trying to clear my head...

I felt a gentle shaking from my shoulder. "Mikan, sweetie, wake up" I heard otosama say. Still looking down I shook my head into my arm.

"Sweetie, I know you're not feeling well but if you don't think you can make it through classes, I need you to either go back to the room and rest or see the nurse" he said softly, still shaking me.

I heard a book slam from somewhere behind us and sat up a bit, jolted by the noise.

"Natsume-kun, please get going to your next class. If you're by any chance waiting for Mikan, I'll walk her to her room" Otosama said looking up towards the back.

I heard silence then feet shuffling forward as he came down the aisle. I looked up at him as he passed and could see clear worry on his face. I took and deep breath and did not exhale for what seemed like forever. Otosama slipped into the seat next to me and patted me on the back.

"I don't know what's going on with you today Mikan-chan and from what I can see, neither do any of your friends... if you want to talk today off you can. I can bring your assignments home later today."

I nodded, "Thank you Otosama... I think that would be best." I looked down on the desk and saw a colorful flyer next to me. I quickly scanned over the paper. It stated that Football and Cheer tryouts were going to be held today during lunch period. All applicants needed to report to Tsubasa Andou & Misaki Harada... open to all high school division and exceptional younger classmen.

Cheerleading... that would be interesting...

"You thinking about trying out Mikan-chan? I was talking about it all period. I'm very excited for the first game planned for in a month so everyone who trys out for football or cheer are going to be really busy all month. I personally think you have enough going on.. Remember training... missions and grades young lady!"

My eyes immediately widened with delight. Keeping myself so busy I wouldn't be able to think straight sounded absolutely perfect! I needed distraction to help pull myself out of this emo-ness!

I smiled brightly at him and hugged him. "Thank you for the suggestion otosama! I'm gonna try out & I'll tell you how it goes at dinner!"

I heard him sigh rather loudly as I grabbed the flyer and ran out of the classroom. I wanted to find Misaki as soon as possible to let her know I was interested and hoping she could give me a couple tips before try outs.

As I ran across the school grounds, I saw Luna yelling at a tree. Her short strawberry blonde haired ponytail was whipping around as her foot tapped on the ground.

"Ne, Natsume-kun! Are you even listening to me?" she whined. As I continued down the path, I saw him laying down on the other side of the huge Sakura tree with a manga over his face. She kicked the bottom sole of his shoe and he still laid there unmoving. I walked by a bit faster so I wouldn't intrude on anything... What the hell was she up too? I smiled to myself knowing how annoyed he must be right now. She seemed a bit more persistent than usual and I hated to admit it, but it was really bothering me. I mean, I leave his side for not even half a day and this chick was moving in on my man... GGRRRR! Well, technically he wasn't mine right now but still! I silently growled to myself continuing down the path. Why do I care? Why should I care? I shouldn't... I couldn't care, but no matter how hard I tried to push it away, I cared.

A few hours later of going over basic cheers and movements with Misaki since I had never cheered before, I heard the lunch bell ring and saw a line of groups and boys both gathering towards the gym. The only girls I recognized in the line were Anna, Permy and Luna...

Oh geez, her strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes turned toward me and gave me a mocking expression. I felt my blood boil as I envisioned with delight, how nice it would be to punch that girl in the face. Suddenly I had an idea...

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Natsume's POV**

It had been exactly 2 weeks since I had actually spoken with Mikan... I didn't know what the hell was going on but everytime I tried to catch her she was busy... I dropped by her room a couple times and she was never there. I found out she was staying with Naru... what was that all about? For a week, I tried to corner her to make her tell me what was up, but she was studying, doing DA training or working out, always with damn headphones in her ears so she could never hear me. It always seemed like she was intentionally playing deaf. This damn girl was driving me crazy!

Last time she spoke to me was during Dangerous Abilities class when she walked up to Persona who was passing out assignments and specifically took hers. I had tried to snatch the envelope from her but she had looked me directly in the eye and said, "Natsume, thank you so much for your concern and help, but I can take it from here." Her voice and smile had been so unattached like. It was like a 'whatever' type attitude that accompanied a fake smile she now hid behind.

"Hn, you better be ready" was all I replied. She just gave me another quick fake smirk and walked away toward Luna. Damn Polka. Where was that smile of hers that always let me know everything was going to be alright? What was wrong with her? Her ignoring me like this felt like my own personal sun was fading away from me and slowly burning out. I hated this feeling. I think I would have preferred her to physically injure me in some way then feel like this. Guys shouldn't have to feel crap like this. Right now, I was confused, frustrated and hurt. Things had been going so well between us until the night she came back home after the dance. Had I done something wrong? Should I have confessed like I figured she was going too? Knowing me I probably messed it up in some way or another.

"You obsessing about Sakura again Natsume?"

"Oi Ruka! Shut up or go away please!" I snapped irritatedly. He was my best friend and all but did he always have to ask stupid questions he already knew the damn answers too?

"Why don't you just try again?"

"Because she won't let me! Why don't you talk to her. Maybe she won't avoid you like the plague!"

I heard him attempt to hold in a chuckle, so I swiftly turned and glared at him.

"Okay! I'm going, I'm going! I'll try to figure something out" he said with an apologetic look on his face.

I nodded in acceptance and he walked away. I laid back down against the tree and placed my manga over my face to block the sun. I needed a nap. I didn't want to think anymore. As crazy as this one girl was making me, I knew I'd only be worse off if she wasn't around...

Less than 15 minutes later, I heard her familiar giggle as I quickly removed the book from my face and looked in her direction. She was walking with a highschool division dude and it looked like she was actually flirting with him. I growled with jealously under my breath as I watched them pass by.

"Natsume-kun! What are you doing?" I jumped slightly startled upon hearing Luna's voice.

"Nothing... what do you want?" I asked still irritated by what I just saw.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me sometime..."

"Whose that?" I asked her purposely avoiding her question, nodding my head in Mikan's direction.

"Oh, he's one Tsubasa's friends who made the football team. I think his name is Blake Kiryuu," she answered as she sighed.

"What are you sighing about?" I snapped.

"He's one of the sweetest guys! I absolutely adore his silver hair and his deep amethyst eyes!" she squealed.

"Then why the hell you asking me out?" I inquired, now really irritated.

"Oh Natsume-kun! I am so sorry. I adore you even more and would be honored if you would give me the pleasure of being your girlfriend!" she pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Luna, I don't even like y..." I cut off when I heard Mikan giggle at something stupid that bastard was saying... grrrrr.

"Hn. Okay Luna. Whatever" I answered looking up at her blue eyes. They were nothing like my favorite pair of chocolate brown ones but I had to admit they were pretty in their own way.

"Really Natsume-kun? Really?" she jumped up and down amazed.

"Stop asking before I change my mind will ya?" I said starting to stand up and walk away, "Let's get out of here."

"Okay Natsume-kun! Whatever you wish!" she said as she tried to link her arm through mine...

I flinched then forced myself not to pull away and sighed... what the hell did I just agree too? I crossed my fingers this would get Mikan's attention in one way or another... Geez... Stupid Football Bastard!

* * *

Please leave a review or PM me with any helpful suggestions or ideas for the second time traveling mission! I'd love to hear from you since my brain in currently fried -.-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

Notes: Sorry! Been working overtime lately so I haven't had a chance too write too much, but I'm definitely getting ideas now!

Thanks to Ritu, Gothic-Neko-Writer, and xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx! My top 3 if not my only supporters lol. Love you guys!

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 10:**

**Natsume's POV**

"What's up Ruka? Did Imai finish the project?" I inquired hopefully as I answered my phone.

"Ya she gave it to Mikan this morning...she told her to never take it off because it was a special best friend pin," he replied with a chuckle. "Hotaru even told her to sleep with it on because if she found out she didn't, she'd disown her as a friend."

"And Mikan went for it?"

"Hahaha, ya she was so excited! Hotaru made herself a matching pin too but without a camera to make the gift more believable. It's so cute because you can even link the two butterflies together, like a real best friend thing-a-majig. When Mikan saw that her eyes lit up and she started tearing. She tried to give Hotaru a hug but that didn't go well" he stated pausing his laughter.

"She got shot down?" I asked already knowing as I smirked to myself. Geez Mikan... don't you ever learn? No matter how much time passed and how much harder she tried to avoid me, I refused to give up on her. Why you ask? Simple. No matter how hard I tried to deny the fact to myself everyday, I loved her. I sighed.

"As always" Ruka chuckled again, "It'll be alright Natsume... I mean, before she started acting weird she seemed to like you. Something must have caused her to be different around you right? I bet we'll find out what she's up too in no time"

"Hn. I'm trying not to think about it too much Ruka. But I gotta go, Luna's calling. If I don't answer Luna's call she'll blow up my phone till my battery dies like she did last time" I grunted.

"Heh... you need to do something about her already...see you at the rally?"

"Probably" I said as I tapped the button on my phone to switch the call.

"What do you need Luna?" I muttered.

"Natsume! Natsume! I'm so excited! You're coming to the rally right? I'm performing and I want you to see me!" she squealed in my ear.

"Performing?"

"Yes Natsume! The Cheer Squad is performing for the first time and the football team is being introduced!"

"Okay... and I care because?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and I'm a cheerleader!"

"Since when?" I asked puzzled.

"Natsume you are so unbelievable! Do you ever pay attention to me?"

"To be honest? Not really..."

"Errrrrr! Natsume Hyuuga... if I didn't like you so much, ugh! Just come to the gym now!" she said as frustratedly hung up.

Eh, whatever. I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the gym.

* * *

As I entered the gym, I saw Ruka stand up in the bleachers and wave his arms at me. I made my way through the crowd and took my seat next to him. The gym was so damn nosy I couldn't help but look around. Some students seemed to be excited for our first pep rally while others whispered that it was a complete waste of time. I on the other hand was indifferent. I was just grateful for the fact that it was cutting into class time.

The lights in the gym went dim and a large projection screen rolled down against the far left wall. The screen read Alice Academy with a big yellow star type logo flashing on it. Music started playing and confetti shot out everywhere from the ceiling. I could feel it falling all over me, but made no effort to shake it off.

I turned towards Ruka who sat there with an almost amused look on his face as he held a hand out to catch some of the falling confetti.

"A bit much don't ya think?" I asked him. He smirked and just shrugged at me. I stared at the pile of colorful paper sitting on his head and smirked back at him. Instantly we both shook our heads and a million tiny pieces of colored paper tissues fell into our laps then onto the floor. Naru stepped into the bright spotlight in the middle of the gym wearing a purple circus ringleader outfit and looking as ridiculous and flamboyant as ever. Geez... out of all people Mikan considered this guy her father? I shook my head again then propped my elbows on my knees so I could rest my head in my hands. This place really was a damn circus and it was all already giving me a headache. After Naru made a few announcements about the first game later tonight, he introduced the football players one by one stating their name, year and team position. If I rolled my eyes for every time I saw a girl swoon or squeal everytime a new player was announced I had no doubt my eyes would be red with soreness by the end of it. Mikan's precious Blake was second to the last introduced before Tsubasa. I learned forward and carefully examined him. What the hell did he have that I didn't? Did she like him better because he liked to play with balls? Hahaha, I laughed to myself. I could be such a pervert sometimes. Heh, if she wanted me to play sports, I'd play catch with her. I laughed to myself again then quickly dismissed the thought... Speaking of Mikan, where was she? I glanced around the gym looking for her, knowing she was probably somewhere staring at that silver haired idiot down there.

Everyone was applauding while Naru announced special student recognition awards. One by one students names were being called out for whatever reason. The football team split in half with players on both sides of the stage floor while the award students went and stood in between them in the spotlight. Funfun! How much longer could they drag this out...

"Lastly we have special recognition for our top Honor Students. All of the teachers have gathered to choose one special student from each of the elementary, middle, and highschool divisions. If you see your picture appear on the projection screen on the wall, depending if you are a girl or boy, one of our players or cheerleaders will present you with a congratulatory kiss as well as your award, giving you special privileges for a week!" Naru announced, "Now let's bring out our lovely ladies!"

I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes as I watched the squad make their entrance through the players and set up in a formation to get ready to do their little dance. Just so I could say I saw her I looked for Luna in the lineup. I caught her eyeing me from the far right end of the front line. She smiled and waved at me happily. She was such a simple creature... she has been following me around for a whole month now and I never did anything the slightest bit meaningful or relationship like yet she happily clung to my arm like a damn leech. I didn't purposely try to treat her badly but I didn't try to treat her well either. Why I ever agreed to let me call me her boyfriend in the first place was beyond me. I had laid down so many rules for her such as no-touching, no-intimacy, no-cute pet names and time limits that I was actually surprised she stuck around. I guessed she was just happy flaunting around the fact that as far as anyone was concerned, we had been linked together this past month. If anything it was benefiting her more than me, defeating my original plan for saying yes in the first place. Sighs...

Moving down the line was Permy... another leech. I laughed. Of course her and Luna would be cheerleaders. They could be such attention divas with a "Look at me! Look at me!" attitude. The spotlight than hit the left end of the front line and was now shining on Anna. She was nice. Actually surprised she'd wanna join such a circus though. Next to her, Mikan was being introduced. She shook her pom-poms over her head and smiled from ear to ear then the spotlight went to Misaki in the middle of the front line with the rest of the squad in the second line... wait a second. I quickly whipped my head back and did a double take. I heard Ruka chuckle next to me and I glared at him.

"I guess we found out what she's been up too" he smirked and looked back down at her.

"Did you know?"

"Nope, been too busy scheming with you and Hotaru, I didn't catch this minor detail..." he said innocently.

"Ruka, you're fired!" I told him with a firm face.

"Haha, Natsume! You'd never fire me as your best friend!" he laughed as he playfully punched my shoulder.

"Hn... I don't like this..." I frowned watching Mikan trying to shake her butt to the song.

_**Music starts playing and cheerleaders start doing their routine 'Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go -whistles-____That's the way they all come through like -whistles- ' Starstruck by 3OH!3**_

I leaned forward and watched intently as Mikan dipped her body suggestively every time the damn song whistled. Geez... this girl. Why couldn't I just get over her? I ran a hand through my messy hair and roughly pulled it in frustration. Grrrr! She had been ignoring me for about 6 weeks now just so she could learn this? What was it all about? It had to be more than cheerleading that made her change her mind about me and ignore no one else but me.

I forced my head up out of my hands and started to watch her again, only to see her looking right back at me as she danced. Wait... she couldn't be staring at me specifically... the room was pretty dark and she would have had to specifically look for me.

"Ru-ruka, is she.." I stuttered. He smiled and nodded at me. I sucked in a breath and held it in as I saw her noticeably change her focus to a blank spot in front of her.

_**Song changes in background to My First Kiss also by 3OH!3**_

First picture of the Elementary Honor Student flashed up on the screen, as a spotlight hit a cute little girl in the crowd with glasses and brown braided pigtails. Tsubasa smiled as he raised his hands up in pretend triumph as Naru handed him the award to give to her. He quickly ran up the stairs, worked his way to her then gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek, a hug then a big smile as he handed her the award and made his way back down, still smiling and pointing at her. The little girl's picture showed up on the screen and she was smiling from ear to ear but blushing like crazy.

My eyes were drawn away from the screen when I looked down to see Misaki and Luna having some type of disagreement. Misaki looked like she was holding the next award and Luna seemed to be trying to pry it out of her hands. Misaki shot Naru a look and the highschool Honor Student showed up on screen. Spotlight hit a pretty blonde sitting near the front of the crowd and I saw Blake running towards her for her award. I quickly glanced down at Mikan who just looked lost in her own little world, smiling and watching him approach the girl. Whatever... I was done watching this circus. I stood up and started to scoot past Ruka.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked

"Naw, gonna take a nap."

"Okay Natsume, see ya in a bit then" he nodded then turned his head back toward the chaos. I made my way to the stairs and hurriedly walked down them. Just when I was about to hit the last step I saw Misaki smiling mischievously and viciously tugging an award out of Luna's death grip and slapping it into Mikan's hands. Damn Circus... I didn't even want to know. If Luna wanted it so badly, it might have something to do with me and the faster I disappeared, the better. I didn't need a kiss or an award from a damn cheerleader. I actually couldn't even recall how often I had actually been in class over the past 6 weeks. I started walking quickly towards the exit door, hoping no one would notice when I hear a loud click and could clearly see my shadow on the door as a spotlight hit my back. I whirled around to see my picture on the projector and then saw Mikan confidently striding towards me, holding an award and giving me a bright perfect smile.

I instantly froze right where I was and stared at her in a daze. Her eyes glistened brightly in the lights as her long beautiful brown curls held in her tight ponytail swayed back and forth rhythmically with each step she took. Her eyelids glittered and her lips were perfectly glossed. Her uniform shell top was red with designs of white and silver lines forming a V in the front. It said "Alice" in cursive script across her chest with her name in the upper right corner. Her short red skirt with a similar white and silver design swished as she continued to make her way toward me. I could do absolutely nothing but stare. My legs felt like lead, unwilling to move or run even if I willed them too. My heart and body instantly started to pound and hammer as I felt the palms of my hands start to sweat as she stopped right in front of me and smiled.

For a second she made direct eye contact with me and we held our gaze. It had seemed like forever since I looked into those eyes of hers. She looked like she was hesitating as she bit down on her bottom lip then moved closer to me. I turned my head slightly away from her, expecting her to kiss my cheek like the others had done. I sucked in a breath and tried to brace myself as I just stood there, doing my best and pretending not to care.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her arms lifting then felt them wrap around my neck. I gulped hard, now looking at her. In the distance behind her, I could see Tsubasa and Blake holding Luna's hands firmly restraining her with Misaki standing in front of her to block her. I was wondering why she hadn't tried to attack Mikan by now. I couldn't help but laugh. Mikan touched my lips with her finger and smiled back. She purposely turned my head a bit again and leaned forward. I saw her nervously swallow as her face came closer and I again held my breath for control as I felt her soft but sticky gloss filled lips make contact with the corner of my mouth and my right cheek. She released her hands from around my neck and looked up at me with a deep sigh, then smiled towards the crowd as she handed me my award.

She blew fake cheerleading kisses around the room as I watched her run back to the line up and pick up her pom-poms. I turned to try to exit again when something suddenly hit the back of my head with a weird crinkling noise. Looking down to see I had been hit with one of those stupid white and red pom-poms, I rapidly picked it up and glared daggers out of my eyes from the direction it had come from only to meet Luna's icy blue daggers staring right at me... If looks could kill...eh! Whatever. What did I care what she thought of anything at all. I saw Mikan looking at me with a hand over her mouth. I smirked... that had been the same spot she kissed me before at the dance... I'm guessing she made that no coincidence. Still smiling to myself, I tossed Luna's pom-pom back in her direction and we all watched it fall right in front of her shoes. I arrogantly snapped my fingers and turned away, finally making my exit as I heard the cheer squad squealing in fright and the football players shouting for water or an extinguisher as the gym began to smell like burning pom-pom. Its about time Luna broke up with me right?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

Note: quick update before I crash into my inevitable dark slumber only to wake up early and overdose on caffeine again -.- Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 11:**

**Natsume's POV**

I dragged my feet up the dormatory stairs to my room. I had to pause every once in a while to regulate my breathing. My damn throat felt like in was caving in, closing off my air passage. It was almost like someone had wrapped their hands around my neck and just threatening to squeeze the life out of me.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall to my room a bit faster. I needed to remove this damn mask and relax but refused to do it in the open. I quickly open my room door then slammed it shut sliding down against it until I was firmly sitting on the floor in the dark. I removed my mask, slightly cursing in frustration then concentrated on catching my breath. I attempted to take a deep breaths, but instantly felt like I was being suffocated again. A violently, harsh liquidy feeling cough emerged from my throat. Before I could cover my mouth, I could taste the distinctive coppery flavor of blood on my tongue. Damn it! I needed my pills but felt too weak at the moment to walk to the bathroom. I sighed, then fell over and rested myself on the carpet. I didn't want to think or move. I just wanted to go numb and not deal with this... but what exactly did "this" consist of? Damn Persona, Damn missions, Damn sickness... I could only fight this battle for so long before I lost myself. I closed my eyes and started to envision a replay of Mikan walking towards me in her little cheer uniform this afternoon when all of the sudden my bedroom lights turned on.

"Natsume-kun! What are you doing down there?" I heard Luna yell then saw a shadow standing over my body since my eyes were still closed. F**k my life! Why was she in my room? I was not in the proper condition to deal with her right now.

I gathered my control and calmly spoke. "I'm fine. Just tired. Please start talking so I can rest already."

"Fine! Natsume, what the hell was that all about earlier today at the rally? Do you have any idea how bad you made me look? You should have seen me at the game! I only had one pom-pom! I looked like a retarded lop-sided cheerleader! Oh! And not to mention the only cheerleader who didn't have her jerk of a boyfriend watching her first game! I mean, what the hell Natsume?" she shrieked.

"Anything else you want to add into that rant before I answer?" I needed time to figure out how to phrase this all nicely and not allow her to hit my nerves.

"Actually there is... do you really have a thing for Mikan Sakura? Or do you act the way you do around her out of pity?"

I flinched, opened my eyes, looking up straight into hers and glared. "Luna, tell me exactly what you mean by pity?" I snapped

She laughed in amusement, "Come on Natsume. Everyone knows Mikan pretty much rides the short bus! She's stupid and clumsy and hardly does anything right without having to hurt her brain! Did you know she practiced our routine for 4 weeks straight to the WRONG song? You can't get much stupider than that! I don't know why in the world you'd let her kiss you in front of everybody if you didn't feel sorry for her"

"Are you done now Luna?" I answered fiercely

"Yes... are you expecting me to say something else?"

"No, but I want to make sure that before I waste my breath answering these damn questions that you will have no more" I stated firmly as I pulled myself up and walked over to my bedside table looking for my cell phone.

"Are you looking for this?" she said with a bitchy tone as she held out my phone.

"If you used-"

"Relax! You can check it. I didn't use it. But may I ask when this picture was taken and why are you using it as your wallpaper when you have a girlfriend who can see that crap? Oh my god! You don't actually like her do you?" she fumed.

I snatched my phone from her hand and looked at the picture Mikan had snapped of us that one day I had been helping her with her math homework.. It really did look like I was kissing her cheek even though I had just been saying something...I gave the picture a little head shake then quickly texted Ruka. I slowly took a few breaths in and began to cough again. I walked over to the medicine chest in my bathroom to look for my pills, only to find one left in the bottle. Shit. I swallowed it then held onto the sink briefly for support.

"Natsume, what's the hold up? You have a lot of explaining to do" she said with an impatient tone.

I grunted, feeling my irritation and frustration shooting up through my tolerance level. Walking right back up to her face I snapped, "Luna Koizumi...to start off with, you are the only person I pity... YOU really are a retarded lop-sided cheerleader, who is stupid and clumsy and rides the short bus. It must hurt YOUR brain to think because obviously you don't. If you stopped to think once in awhile before running your mouth, we wouldn't be having this conversation! You know why? No wait! I'll tell you why, because you would have known why I agreed to go out with you in the first place. It was because "I, your jerk of a boyfriend" was actually being a jerk and trying to use you to make the "retard" of the girl he likes notice him! I never liked you in that way Luna and you sure as hell can guarantee this isn't helping" I fired at her. "If I ever hear you talking badly about Mikan anywhere to anyone, you will seriously regret it..." I paused, then sighed, "if you are mad at me, it's understandable and I owe you an apology. You can bash me, beat me whatever, I can deal, but leave Mikan out of this. From what I can tell, she wants nothing to do with me..."

Her face just frowned as she stared at me in silence, then asked, "Wait... so are you breaking up with me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you really asking me that?" I seriously wanted to call her stupid again, but I bit my tongue. "Luna, we were never really together, but if you need a clear answer, it's over. Whatever it was, it's over. Can't we just say, I'm a jerk, I'm sorry, end of story?"I said walking her back towards the door.

"You really are a jerk Natsume Hyuuga!" she snapped, trying to give me a look of death.

I shrugged not really caring, "Gotta keep up with my reputation then I guess" I replied as I pulled the door open and saw Ruka and Mikan's scared, surprised faces for a split second and impulsively pulled Luna back towards me so she wouldn't see them and shooed them away behind her back.

"What are you doing Natsume?" Luna asked looking up at me with a shattered look on her face. I sighed. She looked like she was going to have an extreme grudge on all men now because of me... I looked down at her pouty face in front of me and decided that even though I could probably protect the rest of the male species from Luna, I kinda felt bad. I pulled her into an arm's distance type hug and patted her on the back.

"Cheer up kid, its just a minor break up to a pretty nonexistent relationship... not the end of the world. Get some sleep" I tried to say in a reassuring voice.

* * *

**~oOo~**

After Luna stomped out the door, I quickly flipped my phone open and texted Ruka to get back over here. I can't believe he brought Mikan with him. I hoped she didn't hear much of the argument. Better yet, I hoped they missed the whole thing...Oh geez...

I walked into my bathroom and tried to clean myself up before they came back. I heard my door slam shut and took it as Ruka's warning that they were here.

"Er Natsume, I brought Mikan with me because I wasn't sure how bad you were and didn't want to leave you by yourself while I tracked down Persona for your meds as you asked..." Ruka said looking at me with a somewhat guilty expression then at Mikan who was unusually quiet and staring straight into the floor.

"Oi, Polka, if you don't wanna be here you can go. Sorry if we bothered you" I tried to say normally but ended up choking the words out through coughs. I hadn't been around her in 6 weeks so this kinda made me nervous. As glad as I was to see her, it was clear as day on her face that she'd rather be somewhere else.

"It's alright Natsume-kun. I'm already here and I can sit for a few minutes while Ruka gets your medicine and uh... sorry to hear about your breakup with Luna" she replied with a completely awkward looking smile. Ruka looked at both of us with a curious expression and I purposely coughed again and nodded at him. He took the hint and headed out the door. I turned back around to where Mikan had been standing to find she was not there. Unbelievable... I turn for one sec and she poofs. I frustratedly kicked the huge red bean bag that was in the corner of my room and plopped down on it, closing my eyes.

"Erm.. here. Drink this. Your throat sounds really dry" Mikan said clearing her throat and handing me a glass of water.

"Oh, thanks. I thought you left...You here to play Nurse Mikan again?" I replied taking the water and drinking it.

"Nope, I'm here... Ruka made it seem really urgent on the phone, so I left the party, went home to change and met up with him in less then 5 minutes" she said softly as she paced and fidgeted with the butterfly pin on her sweater a bit before finally taking a seat at my desk.

"Wow, that's quick. Sorry you had to leave a party" I tried to sound apologetic but wondered if Ruka had made up an urgent story just to get her here. Freakin Ruka, as slightly irritated as I was for him contacting her about me, I owed him. He knew how much I missed her.

"It's okay... I'd honestly rather be here than there. With the rally and game, the after party was a bit much for me. Everyone on the team and squad are really great but I can only handle the craziness for so long, ya know?" she said with a nervous laugh.

"I actually have no idea how that would be nor do I wanna know. The rally was enough of a crazy spectacle for me. I was grateful I got called off on a mission during the game. How was it though?"

"Heh, we lost the first game, but at least it was a lot of fun. I fell trying to do a Liberty Stunt, but the girls caught me before I hit the ground...I think I was concentrating so hard on memorizing the cheers, stunts and routines over the past few weeks, that I kept getting lost during the game. I know the basics of Football, but it would probably help if I understood it better..."

"Ya, if you're going to be a football groupie, it just might help" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Shut up Natsume! I'll just study up on it and I will be the absolute perfect cheerleader by next game" she said in a perkier tone and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I don't doubt it... just remember to practice to the right song this time" I said with a mocking chuckle. She looked at me surprised with wide eyes.

"So I take it the rumors were true?" I said curiously with a questioning eyebrow

"Well, Misaki told me to practice to a song that motivated me and made me happy just to learn the flow of the movements" she said blushing, probably feeling like an idiot that I had heard that fact

"What song motivated you and made you happy?" I inquired now out of honest curiousity.

"Heh... Girlfriend By Avril Lavinge" she said turning a brighter shade of red and avoiding eye contact with me

"How does that go? I don't think I've heard it before.." I said playing stupid... I knew exactly what song she was referring too, but why that one?

"You know, the one with the catchy chorus, about a girl who doesn't like her crush's girlfriend?" she replied looking up at me to see if I knew. I shrugged then smirked wondering if the choice of song held any truth towards me and Luna, "Just give me a bit of the chorus?"

"Natsume, this isn't important. Shouldn't you be resting? Do you need more water? Are you feeling warm?"

"I dunno, why don't you come over here and feel me" I suggested. She looked like she was about to get up from the seat but then sat back down and stared at the floor.

"Hn. Interesting...Polka, did you by any chance hear any of the argument Luna and I were having through the door?"

"No... nothing. Ruka and I didn't get here till you were practically opening the door. Are you sad about the breakup? I know those are rough..." she said then slowly started shaking her head. Her eyes twitched and it looked like she was remembering something painful.

"No, I'm fine. Mikan, are you alright? Did that stupid silver haired idiot break up with you or hurt you in any way?" I stated without realizing I was now walking over to her.

"Natsume, I'm fine as well" she said raising her hand up towards me like she didn't want me to come any closer, "no, Blake and I didn't break up because we were never really together. He's a great guy and all but I guess he just wasn't what I was looking for." She bent down and looked like she was wiping away tears.

"Mikan, if he isn't the reason why you're crying than what is? I hope you sure as hell aren't crying for me because Luna and I didn't really work out from day one and I shouldn't have dragged it out as long as I did."

"Dragged it out..." she repeated under her breath with a couple more tears streaming down her cheeks.

I got up off the bed not caring about her protest anymore and gently wiped away her tears with my thumbs as I cupped her face in my hand and made her look at me.

"Please tell me why the hell you are crying" I said with a worried urgency. I really felt confused. Why was she crying? The random small talk and such seriousness from her already scared me, but what was this about?

"Natsume, as weird as this sounds, please stay away from me..." she said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Mikan... I'm not sure if I heard you right. After all you were the one who willingly came here to my room after ignoring me for the past 6 weeks, coming here like you care that I'm sick, acting completely abnormal and now you said what?" I snapped, firmly grabbing her shoulders and giving her a good shake, "What is going on? Did I do something to make you hate me?"

By this time her tears had gotten worse and she refused to make any eye contact with me. I thought shaking her would have gotten her a bit riled up so she'd yell at me let she normally would have and would have told me what was going on... but no, she had absolutely no response besides tears. I pulled her forward into a tight hug in my arms. I didn't know what to think or say... this girl was confusing the absolute hell out of me. She raised her hands to my chest and made little effort to try to push me away.

"It's not good to drag people along in relationships you know are doomed from the start for whatever reason. It's best not to start them at all and prevent hurt from happening before it's too late..." she stated in a very serious but emotionless tone.

"Have you been watching too many of those damn depressing romantic chick flicks on that tv of yours?"

She suddenly looked up at me with her still wet beautiful brown eyes and for a moment I could see the depth in them as she held my gaze and said simply, "No, it may sound cliché, but I was told that by someone I really love and care for. No matter how much it hurts to accept it now, its for the best..."

I stared down at her even more confused and dumbfounded. Who the hell was she referring too? Someone she really loved and cared for? I doubted she was referring to Blake, but was this why she was avoiding me?

"So let me get this straight Mikan, not to sound conceited and correct me if I'm wrong, but are you trying to tell me to stay away from you because you are afraid that if you stop ignoring me, we might have a crappy relationship that I would drag you along in and hurt you?" I snapped. Hell! What was this? It almost felt like she was breaking up with me before I even had a chance to ask her! Talk about rejection and getting shot down before I even tired. I felt a pain ache in my chest.

"Something like that..." she answered.

"Mikan, in order for any of this little talk to make sense, that would mean that you have feelings for me?"

There was no answer or movement from her. She just stood perfectly quiet and still in my arms. I sighed. I guess I would have been an idiot if I didn't assume she did already.

"Tell me this, if I were to confess to you how I feel about you right at this very moment, you would deny me?" I asked bravely just for complete clarity.

I could already feel my heart slowly inching its way down to my stomach as every nerve in my body started to numb. She slowly raised her head to looked me in the eyes again...

She gave me a slow nod then swallowed nervously. "Yes Natsume... as much as I would be flattered by it and even though I care for you deeply," she paused looking down at her hands on my chest, "I can only offer you my friendship..."

Ouch! And there it was. Whether or not she meant it I wasn't sure. All I knew were the words she had spoken had hit me like a ton of bricks. There was too much tension in my chest and I started to cough again, turning my head away from her. She no longer had any tears but I felt her now gripping onto my shirt. I looked at her face for a brief sec and realized she was making a great effort to be strong and keep a straight face. She gripped a little tighter and I instinctively pulled her close again into my arms. Neither of us moved or said a word. I focused on calming myself and tried to analyzed what the hell was going on when the door opened.

Ruka closed the door and bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, shaking a bottle of pills in his hand. Mikan pulled away from me and started to adjust herself a bit then looked at Ruka as well.

"Oh Mikan, Persona wanted me to tell you Naru was looking for you." Ruka told her.

Instantly, she had a strange look on her face then in the next instant it cleared as it looked like she had just remembered something.

"Oh okay thanks Ruka. I better get going now anyway," she turned back to me, "Natsume please rest and feel better... I'll see ya later Ruka" she said waving, heading towards the door without bothering to look back at us.

"She is just plain odd these days... any luck finding out what's bothering her?" Ruka asked.

"Not really, but I do think something is up and we just might find out what tonight.." I said flipping my phone open and dialing Hotaru's number.

"Hyuuga?"

"I think she's on the move."

"I'll head towards the lab. You and Ruka can meet me there," she promptly stated then hung up the phone.

I took my meds, grabbed my jacket and me and Ruka headed out the door. Talking to Mikan tonight had just made me a hell of a lot more determined to figure out what she was up too and I prayed to god this would bring some answers...

* * *

P.S- I just wanted to apologize ahead of time if I offended anyone with the retard and short bus references... I honestly hold no bias or look down upon anybody, just couldn't think of better dialog to say what I wanted to you are upset by my choice words though... just blame it on Luna :p Hope you enjoyed the chappie though :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

Thanks to Ritu, xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx, Gothic-Neko-Writer, mikan12345 & BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs for your reviews :)

Thanks to kawaii animefreak yuuki-chan21, MiNsEi, Niki-Uni, HazZel and CriMson, tullahgirl, CrimsonxHazel, Sunlight210, Sherbear111000, maya884, residenteviler, Emily of the Forrest, xxxeLie3173xxx, kara'mel'-chan, & Moonlightnin for adding Come What May as a favorite/alert. It really means a lot to me and I'd love to hear from you sometime :) If I missed your name, I do apologize!

Note: Eeeeeeekkkk! Here's goes nothing. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 12:**

**Natsume's POV**

"I think this thing is broken! I don't see anything!" Ruka whined impatiently as he poked the monitor with his finger.

"Nogi, keep your hands off my equipment before you break it! I'll charge you double what its worth if you do!" Hotaru threatened, aiming her Baka gun at Ruka.

"Will you two knock it off! Imai, what's wrong with the screen? It's black and all I can hear is static!" I said frustrated and impatient.

"If you two hadn't taken your time in getting here, you would know she is currently in a time portal!" Hotaru snapped, glaring at both of us.

"We had a hard time getting in because of your security robot outside! It wouldn't let Natsume in because he wasn't on the list, so he torched-" Ruka started to answer before I slapped my hand over his mouth and asked her, "What do you mean a time portal?"

"Hyuuga, you owe me for destroying my robot!"

"Fine. Add it to my bill. Now tell me what we missed?" I questioned trying to keep my voice calm and even. I could feel my anxiety building as I ran a hand through my hair, tempted to rip it out with stress. I had been waiting so long to figure out what she was up too, and now wondered if I really wanted to know...

"She met up with Persona on the outer edge of the forest. He handed her a watch and gave her a time, 11pm which is exactly 2 hours from now. She pushed a button on the watch then stepped through a swirling black portal that appeared and then you two idiots showed up. I don't know anymore, so don't ask!" Hotaru stated pushing a few buttons on the keyboard in front of her and increasing the volume.

"But where..." Ruka started to ask but immediately shut his mouth after Hotaru snapped her head around at him. He quietly took the seat next to her as I paced and watched the monitor from behind them intently.

Sudden light filled the screen and a green blur came into view. We all squinted and leaned in closer as leaves came into view.

"Ouch!" we heard Mikan grunt, "Where in the world am I this time?" she said to herself as she peeked through a bush in front of her. Still can't see anything... grrr. She seemed to be struggling with the bush in front of her, trying to get a better view of where she was at.

Why the hell was she still hiding in a bush? We couldn't see anything! We heard her inhale deeply as a loud crashing sound followed. She edged further into the bush and parted it more with her hands. Finally we could see where she was.

"Hey Natsume! Isn't that the school courtyard and your Sakura tree? She's not in time! She's just outside!" Ruka said sounding almost excited as he started to spring up from his chair towards the door.

Hotaru and I exchanged a look. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave Ruka a stern look, pushing him back down in his seat.

"Eh Ruka, what time is it now?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"About 9:15..." he answered cluelessly looking at the wallclock then back to the monitor. "Oh, it's daytime where she's at..." I nodded and gave him another look. He sighed and knew to watch and remain quiet.

Bringing my attention back to the monitor, I now saw 2 teenagers on the screen. It was a blonde haired girl straddling a dark haired guy. Before I could ask, Hotaru zoomed in the camera on the couple.

The blonde girl giggled as she bent down and seemed to be tickling the guy's face with her hair. He quickly swatted her hair away then abruptly sat up, automatically putting his arms around her for support so she wouldn't topple over.

"Before I ask you what the hell happened, did you at least get the stone before you freakin knocked me out?" the guy snapped, removing one of his arms from around her to wipe his sweat drenched hair away from his face... Hotaru zoomed once again as both her and Ruka turned to stare at me.

"Natsume! That's trippy!" Ruka said looking from me to the screen, then back again. I sighed loudly but didn't really have anything to say as I stared at an older version of myself on the monitor. I can't say I looked much different... just a bit older and less childish. He was wearing all black with a serious scowl on his face.

"Well..." the girl paused, as she took both her hands and slicked back the rest of his messy, sweaty black hair, "I got the stone you dropped as well as something else.." she said sheepishly.

"Geez Mikan! Do I even want to know?" he asked her, sounding extremely irritated. I walked closer to the screen. That was Mikan sitting on my lap? I swallowed as I heard Ruka trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Well..." she said hesitantly

He reached up to her face as if he was going to caress her cheek, then with a slight pause began to tug on her blonde hair. She reached up as well and pulled out a few hair pins, shoving them into her jacket pocket then smiled brilliantly at him. I stared at the monitor as I felt my heart stop. She looked like some sort of fallen angel, also dressed all in black, sitting in my lap! Ugh, if I were him... I mean if that were me at this present time...I grunted to myself. He tugged on the blonde hair again but this time it came off, allowing her beautiful long brunette locks to fall perfectly into place freely around her shoulders.

"Mikan... show me the stones..." he said gently but firmly. She reached into a little pouch that was attached to a black utility type belt she was wearing. She opened her hand towards him and showed him one black and one crimson stone...why did that second one look like my alice stone?

"Natsume isn't that your?" Ruka swiftly asked as he turned around to look at me.

I nodded back at him but kept my eyes glued to the screen.

"Okay good, now what the hell happened back there?" he asked exasperated, gesturing her to get off his lap so he could lean against the tree behind him to catch his breath.

"Well, ya see... I thought you were clear once you crossed the lazer field so I started to look around for guards... but then I heard a noise and saw him and I just had to save him. He was trapped under a box near one of the displays and I think I accidentally..." she cut off her sentence, now sounding extremely guilty.

"Mikan..."

"Natsume, please don't look at me so angrily! We got back okay!" she said defensively as he glared harder at her.

"I think I accidentally stepped into the field trying to get him out and that's when I think I triggered the alarm and it sounded. I panicked and tried to get a barrier shield around us both, but you were too far away and before I knew it, you were shooting off fire in all directions. They had you surrounded and I got scared because I heard you coughing really bad & we were outnumbered, so... I stole it, picked up the black stone before you completely pass out and teleported us back..."

He irritatedly shook his head at her. "May I ask, who was this 'he' you were trying to save when you should have been watching my back? Mikan, I can't protect you or myself if you're off doing something else or getting distracted! You know the drill and if anything, you should have let me finish taking out the guard before you teleported us. Now they will know what to expect when we have to go back for the second piece" he snapped.

She pouted in front of him like a child being scolded and put on timeout by a parent, then looked at him upset, "If I had let you finish the guard, I would have had to teleport us straight into the hospital Natsume. You agreed to give me your permission to take your stone whenever I got scared that you were going to overexert yourself remember?"

"Yes but Mikan, you can't just steal it from me in the middle of a mission. My priority is your safety first! Don't you know that? The other part of that agreement was, if anything were to happen to me, you would find your own way back, _no matter what_" he stated firmly with emphasis as if he were really talking to a child.

Damn... what kind of agreement was this? Under what circumstance would I become such a wussy and agree to let her taking my alice, especially while in combat? I could hardly believe my ears. _Never_, no matter what circumstance would I agree to that! This girl could kiss my ass.

She began to cry in the next instant as her body looked like it was shaking. "Natsume you dummy! Do you honestly think I'd listen and leave you there to rot! What would I do with your stone and not you? What would I do without you? We've been through so much together and you're like family. You are like an older brother and my best friend. The only reason we came up with this, was so that I wouldn't lose you idiot! We are preserving your alice and your life!" she screamed, choking up the sobs as she buried her face into his shoulder.

He looked defeated as he softly stroked her hair and let her cry. I shook my head in disbelief, older brother? I think I could handle friend, but brother was pushing it.

"Meow" came a noise from inside her jacket as her sobs turned into laughter. He carefully pushed her away a bit to see the small head of a tiny black kitten peek out from above her halfway zipped up jacket then silently raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! He was there and he was so damn cute! I didn't want the poor thing to get hurt so I brought him with us!" she spilled out quickly.

He sighed and shook his head, "What is Naru gonna say about that?"

"I know Otosama will love Natty as much as I do already!" she said happily, bringing the kitten out of the jacket and kissing the top of its head.

"Hn. Natty?" he said giving her another questioning eyebrow

"Yes Silly! Because he's a black cat and I adore him as I do you, so... I thought I'd name him after you!" she replied, smiling at him sweetly. He sighed.

Sheesh... when had Mikan learned to work me so well? It seemed like she knew exactly what to do or say to get me to agree to whatever she wanted. I shook my head in disappointment as I watched myself.

She held the kitty towards him and he grunted at it. She held it closer to his face and it rubbed its fluffy black head against his cheek.

"Mikan... get that thing away from me please. Under no circumstance do I want to see 'Natty' in my room, understand?" he said firmly as she gently cradled the kitty in her arms.

"Yes Onii-sama! Natty will stay with Otosama" she said not really paying attention to him and making baby cooing faces at the damn cat.

"Mikan, I'm not done talking to you... I don't think you understand the severity of what could have happened today..." he stated firmly.

"Natsume!" she whined, "I'm safe, you're safe and Natty's safe! Everything is good. We completed the mission and you have enough energy to still be upset with me! That is a record and All is good!" she said in a perky tone then quickly hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Dinner is at 7 if you want to join me and otosama!"

He nodded, "Maybe... Mikan, the stones."

"Oh yeah, sorry!" she said reaching down into the pouch again. She handed him the black one, then started fidgeting with something around her neck. Out from under her shirt came a silver wiry looking heart pendant. She opened the heart up like a locket and put the crimson stone inside where it fit perfectly then snapped it closed. "Until you need it, it will be safe and guarded closely to my heart!" she said smiling at him reassuringly, messing up his hair a bit as he helped her stand up. He gave her a couple more instructions then said their goodbyes.

After she had disappeared into the distance, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette... that's interesting... not only did Mikan consider me an older brother but I was also a nicotine junkie? Geez! This whole thing just blew me away... it was so freaking awful. I let out a heavy, irritable, frustrated sigh and Ruka looked up at me and all I could do was shake my head at him. We both turned back towards the screen, wondering how he was gonna light the bud.

He looked like he was trying to light the damn cigarette with his alice then cursed under his breath. Haha! That's right stupid! Mikan took your alice. He slammed a fist against the ground then started digging through his pockets.

Suddenly the monitor started to shake and it looked like my Mikan was walking towards him. Uh oh! I held my breath as I heard Hotaru and Ruka inhaled as well. We watched him scramble, looking around for something when he pulled out a lighter, finally lit the cig, putting it into his mouth and taking a puff.

"What the hell are you doing Natsume Hyuuga!" she screamed as an arm snapped out in front of the monitor, grabbing the cig from his mouth. The monitor spun a bit as it bobbed up and down at his thoroughly shocked and surprised face. I could only guess she was stomping out the damn cigarette... freaking... by this point, I would have gladly picked it up and finished it...

* * *

Note: Heh... I hope you didn't get confused at all with the present and future characters... will try to update the second half of this quickly so bare with me! Let me know what you think :p


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

Note: Sighs... Hey Guys! It's been a year or so... Sorry for the not so quick update. All I can say is, life sucks sometimes...since I've been needing an escape from it all, I figure this might be a good time for some unfinished business, lol. I am determined to finish this story :)

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 13:**

**Mikan's POV**

In a tantrum, I furiously stomped and jumped up and down till the cigarette blended almost perfectly with the Earth. I wanted to make sure Natsume nor any other living creature would try to re-light this thing.

"Didn't you just leave Mikan? Whose Alice are you playing with now? You look so damn small..." he asked still resting up against the tree with his eyes closed.

I fell on my knees on the ground next to him and sudden worry and concern passed through me as I carefully reached up towards his face, wanting to touch him. He peeked through under his lashes then uncaringly closed his eyes again. My hand began to tremble like crazy the closer it came to his cheek. I was strangely excited but nervous as I lightly caressed his sweaty hot skin with my fingers. I wanted to freeze and cherish this moment in time because I had no idea when I would be able to touch my Natsume again...

"Are you going to answer me Mikan or are you going to sit there and pretend like I'm Natty? Where did you leave him anyway? You can't even leave me alone for 5 minutes to recover," he questioned without even looking at me.

I was absolutely mesmorized by the deep sound of his voice. He seemed to be a bit older than the first future Natsume I met but still with a similar look and physique. Though this one seemed annoyingly irritated with life like my Natsume... I suppose that was better than the doom and gloom the first one had.

His hand flew out as he gripped my hand tightly, preventing me from further caressing his face.

"Ouch Natsume! Not so hard please, you're hurting my hand" I whined as he released me. "I'm sorry, you looked... I don't know...okay, I got distracted...Why do I have your Alice? Are you okay? Hurt? Injured?" I started to ask frantically trying to check him for serious injury.

He raised an eyebrow at me with a suspicious look then carefully stood up and dusted himself off, then putting his arms straight out to his sides. I stood quickly still observing him.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "Well what? You seem alright... you're not coughing and you seem to be breathing fine" I replied not noticing any bumps, cuts, bruises.

"Mikan, I'm not in the mood right now. Please go home like a good little girl and let me rest!"

"Natsume, I'm here for you! Please don't be upset with me! I honestly don't know what you want me to say or do! Have you figured out a way for us to be together yet?" I said helplessly throwing my arms around his waist and hugging him tight.

He backed away from me with the strangest of looks and put his hand on my forehead, "Are you sure you're okay? You're the one acting strange... Thought I was going to meet you at home?"

"Home? You mean we live together? How exciting!"

"Heh... okay, well you better go... I need to rest and I think Ruka said he was going to pick you up in a couple hours, so huh... he probably doesn't want to take you out looking like that..."

"Why where is Ruka-pyon taking me? Are you coming with us?" I said curiously scratching my head

"I dunno Mikan, he's your boyfriend and I'm sure as hell not gonna go on a date with you two" he answered extremely irritated now, settling himself back down on the ground

I stood there dumbfounded and in shock... I loved Ruka-pyon but not like that. How did that happen?

"Natsume..." I said leaning over and hesitantly tapping his shoulder until his eyes opened with a scowl on his face, "I'm honestly confused, what happened to US? As in me and you... Did you give up on me?"

"Mikan, what the hell are you talking about? We are here together aren't we? We just went on a mission together, we live together, we're practically siblings. You have been like my annoying little brat sister since we were in middle school," he angrily spat off

"Natsume... you don't get what I'm saying. I don't know what's going on because I'm not from this time. I didn't steal anyone's alice to miniaturize myself or anything. I'm on a mission and I'm STILL in middle school" I calmly explained.

He looked at me skeptically, "Whatever... I guess I'll believe you since I'd like to think even you can't get this stupid..." He sighed and continued to look at me with an irritated look. "Let's see... middle school... we almost started dating, but then you randomly decided to hate me and ignore me. I gave up and kept myself busy doing missions. One day I almost kill myself from overexertion, coughing up a lot of blood and passing out blah, blah, blah and you finally come to check on me with Ruka after months of nothing and decide you want to be friends. You get overly concerned so I somehow end up living with you and Naru so he can monitor me better and we became one big happy family" he concluded sarcastically. I remain silent, somewhat in shock. "I am not sure what you are not understanding in that big empty head of yours..." he continued as he observed me closer before his phone started to ring.

He looked down at the called ID and apparently "Mikan" was calling him. He looked at me suspiciously then answered his phone. "Ya? I'll be home. I feel fine... just ran into an old friend. Ok, tell Ruka I said Hi if I'm not home before he comes...Bye."

His look suddenly changed from suspicious to curious... "Exactly what part of middle school are you from and why are you here?"

"Well," I started clearing my throat "...there was the pep rally and our first football game that just happened...You were seeing Luna and I was seeing Blake" I answered carefully.

"Oh... that's when we started to grow apart"

"Do you think its better we just ended up as friends?"

"Our relationship is more sibling, brother/sister like than friends... we care for each other and always have each other's backs... except when your chasing damn cats... Anyway, I'm healthy and still alive. According to Naru and the rest of the teachers, my alice should have ended me by now, but with it being constantly monitored like it is and taken by you when needed, here I am. I guess this arrangement works out best because it allows me to always be here for you but not connected to you."

"What do you mean not connected?" I asked reaching for clarification

"Well, if I had pursued loving you instead of taking your hint to back off, all of my actions and choices until now would have been clouded by my emotions. I would not have been making the best decisions for my well being because they would have involved you and been a constant danger to you. Staying away is the best decision I have made for staying alive but also keeping you safe... plus, you and Ruka are really happy together. He is my best friend and the only man I approve of to take care of my girl" he said contentedly, "With him, you can live a normal life, get married whatever and not have to be dragged through hell."

"So you're happy?" I asked studying him very closely for any sign at all that he might be lying

"I have friends, family and myself... I don't need much else" is all he said.

I shrugged my shoulders really not knowing what to believe. This Natsume kinda seemed unreal. He was so unlike the first older Natsume I had met, and I still don't know if what he was telling me was truthful cuz he seemed so whatever about everything. Though I realized I had now seen the two paths... if I continue my relationship with Natsume, he is going to refuse to have a future with me and there will be eventual break up or I continue to avoid him as I have been and end up with Ruka but Natsume always in my life as an older brother figure... I sighed in a heavy confused frustration because neither of these options gave me what I wanted. I wanted to love Natsume and I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life...

"Natsume, what should I do? Tell me what you want me to do, like you did before! Please!" I begged, lunging forward and hugging him as he continued to rest against the tree.

"Like I did before? Is this your second mission into the future Mikan? What did I tell you the first time?"

I hesitated and thought carefully about how I wanted to answer this. I did not want him to tell me to stay away again... from this future, it was clear I had already kept up with my promise. Natsume had fallen out of love with me and now considered me a little sis. Was the future really better for both of us like this? I would do anything in my power to keep this boy alive.

"You told me you loved me and always would but did not want to drag me down into your own personal hell. Then you promised me that you would find a way for us to be together someday..."

"Did I promise as what? Because technically, we are together..."

After a couple seconds I realized he was right. It was not romantically "together" as I assumed the older Natsume had meant, but rather a "together" as still being a part of each other's lives... grrrr! He had tricked me just to get me to go back through the time wrap in time. Damn him! I felt an immediate frown form on my face as I crossed my arms and grunted loudly.

"What you gonna do now? Stomp your feet on the ground too?" he asked with a slightly amused grin.

"Grrrr!" I growled at him in upset frustration, "Fine! If this is the future you want, maybe we shouldn't be 'together' at all! Maybe I don't want to be your girlfriend, your sister, or your friend! Maybe when I get back, I should just completely start over and push you out of my life! Would that make you happier? That way maybe you'll have the chance to live till your 100 years old, without always having to be worry about me!" I vented. Upset and feeling like my head was about to start spinning, I got ready to push the button on my watch. "Do you have anything else to say before I leave?"

"Hn...Calm down already? What are you expecting me to say? That my life will never be complete without you in it? That yes! It would probably be easier without you interfering all the time?" he replied with an eyebrow raised. Was he being sarcastic? What exactly was I expecting him to say... not being able to live without me would be a good start...

"Stop daydreaming Polka, and go back to wherever the hell you came from. Go report to whoever that I'm perfectly fine... and also, for what its worth, I do always think about us and what might have been. Then I realize it was better to have ended it sooner than hurt you later"

Oh God I thought rolling my eyes... is he really telling me all this crap again?

He quickly stood up and dusted himself off. Taking a few steps forward and reaching out towards me, he cupped my chin and firmly said, "Someday you will understand that everything I do, is for you..."

He gently leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I looked up and gazed into his eyes. Once again they looked like they were filled with agony and pain. I quickly smiled at him to see if I could lighten the mood and cheer him up, but all he could give me was a forced smirk as he turned on his heel and walked away...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They were all made by the amazing work of Tachibana Higuchi.

**~ oOo ~**

**Chapter 14: Natsume's POV (Present Time)**

I tried to take deep, even breaths as I rewinded the entire scene in my head. Watching Mikan's mission was definitely a lot to process. Was that even a real mission or was she just randomly time traveling into the future to see if I loved her? She could be such a stupid girl sometimes, I thought letting out a sigh and shaking my head.

"So... Mikan and I... in the future..." Ruka mumbled nervously, "Do you think it's true Natsume?"

"From what it sounds like, the future Hyuuga she met on the first mission convinced Mikan to act differently which in turn caused this future. If she continues this path Ruka, I wish you good luck," Imai replied flatly.

"Natsume?" Ruka started to prod again

"If it's better for both of us to stay the hell away from each other, then so be it," I spat angrily as I turned, grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

**~oOo~**

Once outside, the night air was refreshing. I continued to take deep breaths and relax myself since my chest still felt a bit tight from earlier. I guess my pills had finally kicked in since I was no longer coughing. Damn there was just so much to think about... I couldn't even figure out how I felt. My body kinda felt hollow and empty and my mind was pretty blank. I found a big pebble on the path back to the boys dormitory and began to kick it around every few feet.

Still feeling mindfully empty, I glance towards the Girls Dormitory. I know she's been staying with Naru instead of in her room, but just thinking about her made me miss her... Without thinking, I sprinted in the direction of her room and looked around cautiously as I began to climb up the tree to her balcony.

Not sure what made me come here, but I immediately felt a rush of energy at the thought of possibly being able to see her. There was no light coming from her room, so more than likely, she wasn't even here. Carefully and quietly opening her balcony door, I silently stepped inside.

In the room was complete darkness, but from the other side of the wall, I could hear the sounds of tears being smothered into a pillow. Sighs, she was here, but she was crying. If things had been normal between us, I would have rushed over to her and held her in my arms. I always hated it whenever she was sad, but I guess after seeing how upset she had been on the mission, I knew she had the right to be. I sank down on the wall next to me, propped my knees up and buried my head in my arms, listening to her.

If staying away from each other was the right thing for both of us, why did it feel so damn miserable? It almost felt like I was sitting on her floor, listening to her cry and trying to figure out how to defy gravity. My natural instinct has always been to protect her, to be around her warmth and happiness, to be distracted by her... to love her... Damn it all to hell! I loved her. She had been the only girl who genuinely cared about me despite the way I treated her or put her through. She was always there for me even when I was being a stubborn arrogant bastard. Hell! She was the only girl who could honestly deal with me and everything I was about... Didn't my future self know this? As much as I cared for Ruka as my best friend, this was my Mikan. Was I missing something?

Her phone started to ring, and it sounded like she was taking in a few deep breaths to stop crying and compose herself. She sighed loudly then answered it.

"Yes Persona, I'm here and returned safely... No, I talked to him personally, I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to figure out his age, but he told me sometime in middle school, he went on a mission and fully overexerted himself to almost the point of death... I don't know, maybe he didn't care or maybe he was really angry... what do you mean maybe you should dispose of him now? Just be careful where you send him! Natsume is a good person and does everything you tell him to do! I will never let you hurt him!" (long phone pause), "WAIT! Obviously if he was still alive in the future, he didn't die in middle school! Maybe if you give him breaks here and there it would help. I'll even do some of his work... I know his work is more dangerous then most, but I'm willing to try! I would do anything to help Natsume-kun!" she pleaded over the phone then went silent... I'm guessing the jerk didn't like the report and hung up...

So Persona was thinking about disposing of me now for something that hadn't even happened yet and Mikan was trying to protect me... Maybe this is why I needed to stay away... so she would stop being so aggressive and stupid, volunteering to do all this stupid shit for me... Grrrrr! How did she get mixed up with Persona anyway. He was the devil and already had me working as his little minion, I sure as hell wouldn't let him use her too.

I quietly stood up when I heard something loud break. I carefully peered around the corner of the wall and saw she had thrown her bedside lamp against the wall. "Damn it!" She screamed, "Damn it Natsume!" Oh crap! Did she know I was here? Quickly I hid behind the wall again.

"Natsume! Why? Just tell me why it has to be like this! Why do you have to be so freaking special! Why couldn't you have been a normal boy with normal alice powers so that I could love you?" she screamed in between crying chokes as I heard something else break...

Just listening to her, it felt like my heart was being pulled from my chest and slowly being crushed. Sighs, if this is what a break up felt like maybe I should be grateful it was ending before it began...I shook my head violently and made a run for the balcony. I needed to leave. The pain in my chest was getting so severe I needed to calm down. Is all this what the future me meant? That if we were together, she would constantly be used by Persona or some other creep just because of me? In my dangerous lifestyle I'm probably more likely to die then I am to ever get married and have a family. She was right. Why couldn't I have been normal? No one could love me like this. Maybe I could only be alone so no one could get hurt. I guess my future self was right too...If I couldn't be with Mikan and make her happy, I'd only trust Ruka...

Starting to run back to my room, I flipped open my phone and immediately texted Ruka.

-Mikan needs you, go to her and comfort her -N

P.S. Don't tell her I sent you...

**Please review! It means a lot to me to know whether or not you like it. Its very motivating to write when people like your work, plus today is my birthday... hint, hint! Wink, wink! :p JadedPixie


	15. Chapter 15

**~oOo~**

Chapter 15

Mikan's POV:

My tears began to subside as the heavy heaving in my chest slowed with them. I hugged my pillow closer and closed my eyes to welcome the darkness of the night. No sooner had I begun to fall asleep when my phone loudly began to ring. I grudgingly reached over to my bedside table and irritatedly glanced at my cell to see who was calling. Ruka... at this hour? Oh, I guess 10pm wasn't that late. I almost decided to ignore it since I was in no mood to talk but immediately began to feel alarmed since Ruka only contacted me when something was wrong with Natsume.

"Ruka? Is everything alright?" I answered somewhat frantic, "Is it Natsume?"

"No Mikan-chan, everything is fine. Natsume is ok. I was just calling to see how you were doing? I'm bored and not sleepy yet, so I called to talk if that's alright" he replied cheerfully.

"Well I normally wouldn't mind at all, but I think I'm just not feeling too well right now."

"Why? Are you sick? Do you need me to come over and bring you medicine? It's no fun being alone when you don't feel well" Ruka said earnestly concerned.

I softly giggled to myself thinking how overly thoughtful he had always been. He had always been the only person who never insulted me or hit me with something. He was a sweet person and genuinely cared for his friends. I thought about his offer for a few seconds before I realized that I might feel better if I was distracted instead of laying in the dark crying all night.

"Sure, Ruka-pyon... but is it okay if I come visit in your room? I don't feel like being in mine right now. I promise I'm not contagious sick or anything... just feeling a little blue I guess" I told him truthfully.

"Oh... you know, even if you were contagious I wouldn't mind. But um okay," he said hesitantly, "just give me a few to clean my room up a bit ok?"

I giggled again, "Ok, no problem. See you soon."

* * *

**~oOo~**

Ruka blushed bright red as he opened his door, then quickly gestured me inside. He looked as though he was surprised to see me even though he knew I was coming.

"Sorry, I teleported into the hallway, so I wouldn't throw you off guard... plus, I'm not very familiar with your room" I said trying to give him a friendly smile.

"That's okay... " he stated still blushing, "Do you want to sit and talk or watch TV or something?"

"The TV is good" I replied as I sat myself down on the couch. Since I had never really been alone with Ruka before, I wasn't sure how to act. There was a strange nervousness in my stomach and from the way he was acting too, I'd bet he had never been alone with a girl in his room before either.

"Uh... go ahead and make yourself comfortable and find something for us to watch, I'll go get us drinks or something" he said smiling as he walked around the corner.

I took off my shoes and curled up more comfortably into the corner of his couch. I turned on the TV and absentmindedly started flipping through the channels. My mind started to wander thinking about what Natsume might be doing next door... Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be here. Did he know I was here? What if he randomly came over? I didn't want to see him... well I did, but I shouldn't... I sighed in exasperation. Why did loving someone have to be so damn complicated?

Moments later, Ruka came back with two cups of hot chocolate. He handed one to me then sat on the other end of the couch, cautiously taking in a sip. I did the same.

"So Mikan-chan, why so blue? I always told you I'm here for you if you need to talk" he said rather concentrated on me.

"I know, and I thank you for letting me come over and for being such a good friend" I smiled, "I guess I'm just confused...frustrated... and a bit irritated."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I don't think so Ruka-pyon it's rather complicated... I just don't know who to listen too, or what I should do... If I do what I'm told, I get hurt, If I ignore it I'll probably just end up getting hurt later on... what do you think is better? Now or Later?"

He sat quietly for a minute and seemed to be either deep in thought or attempting to study me.

"Well, is it a definite for sure that you would get hurt later? Or just a possibility?"

"From what I've seen its inevitable to hurt one way or the other... Common sense tells me that its better just to get over it now and even though things won't turn out how I ideally want, I know things will be okay... My heart tells me, if I fight for what I want...then, then.." I stopped, shaking my head unsure.

"It's ok, you can say it..." he encouraged.

I could feel my tears starting to form again and began to breathe deeply to calm myself down. I didn't want to cry in front of Ruka... he didn't even have a clue what I was talking about.

"...if I fight for what I want, we both just might end up dead!" I chocked out, not being able to contain my tears. He immediately placed his cup on the table and came next to me, gathering me in his arms. I hugged him and started to cry almost hysterically into his shoulder.

"Shhh... it's okay Mikan-chan, I'm sure things will turn out just fine. Things probably aren't as bad as you think they are. Just take things one day at a time and don't think so much. Everything always has a way of working themselves out" he said softly as he wiped away my tears with his thumb. He smoothly brushed loose hair away from my face with his hand and tucked it behind my ear. I could feel his calm, even warm breaths on my forehead. I tilted my head up and gazed up into his crystal clear, beautiful blue eyes. If I didn't know any better, they looked almost slightly glazed with tears themselves.

"It's alright, I'm here with you. If you want to continue talking we can or you can close your eyes and rest. I heard that girls with puffy red bags under their eyes aren't the prettiest" he teased looking down at me as he gave me a reassuring squeeze. I gave him a playful slap on his chest before resting it there and laying my head back on his shoulder.

"Thank you Ruka" I whispered, sleepily closing my eyes. Maybe he wouldn't be such a bad alternative.. I thought for a second, but could I be truly happy forever in these arms instead of the ones I yearn for? I lightly shook the thoughts from my head as I nuzzled more comfortably into the crook of his neck. One day at a time he said...

"Goodnight Mikan-chan" he whispered back as he threw a blanket around us and turned off the TV.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Oh I see... the only way for you guys to leave some review love is to threaten to turn this into a Ruka/Mikan story? **smiles devilishly** haha, we'll see, we'll see :p

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 16**

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly disoriented. For moments as I looked around, I felt nervous anxiety as the arm around me gave me a gentle squeeze. I awkwardly swallowed before turning my head up to look at him. He was starting to wake up and stretch before he saw me peering up at him. He gave me a huge smile, a nonchalant peck on the forehead then blushed as he said "Good Morning."

This reminded me of a perfect morning movie scene, waking up on the couch completely cuddled up next to the person of your dreams... I examined Ruka for a second or so before he asked me if I wanted anything for breakfast. I watched the way his breezy blonde hair sat on his head, how he could smile so brightly this early in the morning and how genuinely and excited he seemed that I was there with him. Everything he was saying I couldn't quite hear... I felt like I was in my own little dreamlike state that he sounded like an odd mumble. Ruka really was a beautiful blonde, blue eyed boy...I looked away from him suddenly feeling extremely guilty. There was something about this situation that just didn't feel right. There was a hard nauseated turn in my stomach. I felt regret for coming here... for staying the night here, it just felt all wrong. His wasn't the face, the scent or the warmth I truly wanted. I closed my eyes trying to remember... his strong confident arms wrapped around me like they were meant to hold and protect me, the way his messy raven black hair fell into his deep red crimson eyes, and the way I felt immediate comfort but crazy butterflies all at the same time every time I would breathe him in.

I let out a deep irritated sigh as I sat up and threw the blanket off of me.

"Everything alright Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked nervously. It looked like he had sat back down on the couch and had brought me back a glass of orange juice, sadly I hadn't noticed.

"Um... ya, everything is fine Ruka! Thank you so much for being here for me last night. You're such a good friend. I was just thinking I really should be going back to my room now." I said hurriedly with a guilty smile. I grabbed the juice and quickly started to gulp it as I stood up. I placed the empty glass on the table then started straightening out my clothes.

"What's the rush? There's kinda something I wanted to talk to you about..." he said cautiously

"Really? Something you wanted to talk to me about?" I replied honestly curious

"Well... I was wondering if you were going to come back over tonight?" he asked with heavy hesitation

"No, I think I'll be fine tonight, thanks again" I smiled starting to make my way towards the door

"Mikan! Wait" Ruka said firmly as he grabbed my arm, "please... I wasn't done yet."

I turned back towards him somewhat alarmed now. His grip was sliding down to my hand as he then laced his fingers through mine. His palm was damp in my hand and I suddenly did not have a good feeling about what he was going to say...

"Mikan-chan... I would like to hang out with you more like this... I think I...I think I... love you," he stuttered

Oh geez! That felt like a punch in the stomach. I started to feel crazy dizzy as I backed into the door. I loved Ruka so much too but not the same way I think he just confessed to me... wait! Maybe he meant it the other way, maybe he just loved me as a friend too... there could be a chance right? In that instant, I looked up at him and could see the depth of his crystal blue eyes. They looked like sad puppy eyes begging me for a chance, begging me to consider him, begging me to love him... sighs, damn it, thats not what I wanted to see I thought as I looked back down at my shoes.

"Mikan, please say something... anything. I confessed to you already knowing that you probably didn't feel the same way but I just wanted you to know. I've always secretly liked you. I love your smile, how your always happy, how you are always there for your 're actually pretty similar you and me. I always thought we would be a good match but I just never wanted to get in the way and tell you cuz..." he stopped as though he were in deep thought.

"Shhhh" I immediately hushed, firmly placing my finger over his lips. "It's fine Ruka, just stop there. This is just a big surprise to me is all. I had no idea you felt that way cuz of,..." then I paused as well, trying my best not to bring Natsume into this conversation. "I'm so flattered and I do love you too Ruka, but just not in that way..." I smiled hesitantly, "I would love to hang out more, be good friends and continue to get to know each other better but anything past that, I don't think I'm ready for."

He looked at me sincerely hurt. "Mikan, do you think you could ever learn to love me more than a friend?"

At that moment I felt absolutely stunned and speechless. I opened my mouth wanting to tell him exactly how I felt and how I could probably never honestly fully love him in the way he wanted. I wanted to tell him my heart belonged to his best friend and that probably no matter how hard I wanted to try, that more than likely it would always, but no words came out. I just stood looking up into his innocent but desperately wanting blue eyes. I knew that deep down he must already know my answer, but I couldn't bare to hurt him...

"Ruka... I can't... I can't do this right now," I whimpered cowardly as I turned towards the door, wanting as quickly as possible to leave.

"Mikan, stop! Please just tell me why and I won't bother you with this again," he replied urgently and I could hear his footsteps starting to follow me.

I hesitated and quickened my step towards the door, anticipating to turn the knob when suddenly I felt him reaching for my hand and tugging me hard. I lost my balance, being the clumsy stupid girl that I am and watched as he toppled over on top of me. Upset, I grabbed his shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes and took a deep breath...

"Ruka, I can't... I'm so sorry... I love N-" I started to plea when I felt movement from behind me... "nobody..."

"What the fuck is this?" I suddenly heard Natsume's voice say from above me. I was afraid to look up. I don't want to look him in the face and have to explain why I was on the floor with Ruka on top of me. Ruka instantly blushed red and quickly scrambled off of me.

"Natsume, I was just trying to talk to her but she didn't want to hear what I had to say and" Ruka started to explain.

"Nevermind, I don't give a shit what you guys were doing cuz it's not my business," he said sternly pulling me up off the floor.

Oh man, he sounded angry. I still didn't have the courage to look at him but I knew he was glaring at both of us. I stood up awkwardly and immediately began to straighten out my uniform.

"This isn't what it seems Natsume," Ruka replied sounding almost equally as upset then turning towards me, "Mikan, you love nobody?" he inquired very seriously with a slightly raised brow. He looked skeptical almost.

"Ruka, this isn't the time to discuss-" I began but Natsume interrupted me, grabbing my chin and forcing me to face him.

"Are you alright?" he asked angrily

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I said quietly

"Why are you here? Persona is looking for you," he almost growled

"As you said, it's not your business and thank you I will look for him now..." I solidly replied, pushing his hand away from my face and stepping out the door. I stood in the hallway for a minute or so to see if they would continue.

"Natsume, I'm sorry. If you calm down, I can explain" Ruka said firmly

I heard Natsume sigh. "It doesn't matter and I think I would rather not know. I just came here to tell you, Persona has changed my classes and is thinking about putting me in the high school division so I can mature my skill and challenge myself more... that's all I came to say."

Holy crap! Natsume in the high school division? That means we would hardly ever see him since the upper classmen are usually in a different building aside from special abilities classes. What would this mean? I wouldn't see him anymore... my heart fell into my stomach as I dragged my feet to look for Persona. Maybe this would be a good thing? Maybe if I didn't see him anymore, I wouldn't love him anymore...

* * *

P.S.- Sorry this chappie took awhile. My life is just too chaotic sometimes, but yes... I GOAL is to finish this story sometime THIS year lol :p


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**oOo**

I walked ever so slowly towards Persona's office. What did he want with me now? I just did a mission last night and already reported back to him. Could he be sending me on another already? I shook my head violently thinking that that would be the least of my concerns... My future Natsume seemed so much easier to deal with. Sure he was still a bit grumpy and pessimistic, but at least he knew I loved him... I think. Sighs...What just happened in Ruka's room? Was I so caught off guard by Natsume walking in that I snapped at him? Nothing happened between Ruka and me, but as soon as I saw Natsume's face, complete guilt had just washed over me. Guilt from hurting Ruka and staying in his room last night. Damn, the day just started and I feel like crap. Reaching for Persona's office door, I swallowed hard and stepped into his cold, dark, dungeon like room.

"Ah, Good Morning Miss Sakura" he snidely greets me. "How are you feeling this morning? You don't look very well..."

I fake a smile and try my best to shake my thoughts and feelings out of my head. "Good Morning Professor, I am doing fine, thank you."

"Are you positive Miss Sakura? Your eyes seem to be puffy and red like you've been crying" he points out

I shake my head and look at the floor. My feelings and emotions are the last thing I want to talk about with this jerk. "I was told you wanted to see me?" I asked firmly, cutting to the chase. God only knew this day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Okay Miss Sakura, the direct approach is fine by me. I've sent you on two missions thus far to investigate Mr. Hyuuga's well-being and health. Reason being is that there is a very important mission I need him to accomplish once he reaches of age and ability. From the reports you have been giving me, I haven't really gotten much data about his strengths and abilities at older ages. He just seems to be limited, weaker and distracted... which is far different from what he is now. He seems to have more potential now than he will later in life... unless of course, I eliminate his distraction so he stays on track... what do you think of that?" he asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean sir" I answer, afraid and still looking down at my feet.

"Well, have you noticed any kind of distraction that has been slowing Mr. Hyuuga down in the future? He seems more concerned on preserving his life than being as powerful as he yearns to be now. Why does he care more about his life in the future? Is there something... or rather someone he is trying to live for?"

I swallow nervously, "I still don't understand sir"

"Miss Sakura, I'm starting to get the feeling that Mr. Hyuuga is beginning to get distracted by his teenage hormones... perhaps certain feelings of love for a certain girl. I believe she is the main reason he has not been as fierce, and rebellious lately. That definitely puts a damper on his progress... tsk tsk tsk... such a shame."

"What's a shame?"

"That you leave me with very few choices... You see Miss Sakura. I really do not think you have been telling me the whole story..." he smirks evilly and grabs something out of his desk. I look up and in between his razor sharp long black fingernails is the best friend butterfly pin Hotaru gave me.

"Sir! That's mine!" I jump up frantically reaching for my pin. His black gloved hand reaches out and swiftly slaps me down.

"Uh, uh uh... I don't think so Miss Sakura, first tell me if you knew about this?" he inquires, his tone now changing to suspiciously serious.

"It does nothing, it just means a lot to me! It's a symbol of my friendship with Hotaru!" I desperately cry, attempting to reach for it again.

Before I can even blink, Persona pushes me away with so much force, I fall and slide across the jagged stone floor. I quickly stretched out my hands to attempt to break my fall a bit but scrape both the inside of my palms and my right knee which starts to bleed. Now looking furiously mad, he gives me a sinister smile and starts to carefully pry one of his gloves off as he walks towards me.

"Miss Sakura, trust me. It would be in your very best interest to cooperate with me. I am a very dangerous man who you should not toy with" Persona sneers now standing directly over me with a pleasurable look of death in his eyes.

"What do you want Persona? I am not afraid of you! Do what you want with me but please leave Natsume alone!" I scream hoarsely, doing my best to keep the tears and fear concealed. He stares at me and suddenly breaks out into an evil laughter.

"Stop laughing you jerk! What do you want from me?" I scream angrily. My blood was boiling and if I had any idea how, I would have tried to kill this evil man right here and now. How dare he threaten me and the man I love and then laugh. Was this man truly born without a soul?

In a rage, he bent down and pulled hard, yanking on one of my pigtails. I yelled out in pain as I felt the heated death of his power burn thru my hair. "Please stop! If you are going to kill me, kill me! Otherwise tell me what the hell you want!"

He quickly released what was left of my pigtail and smiled. Frantic I reached up and felt my hair. Oh My god! Is it all gone? Wait no... I still felt about an inch left coming out of my ponytail holder. I angrily pushed out a sigh and glared at him. "What a persistant, brave little girl you are... Now tell me, are you willing to die now, as you said?" he questioned, looking at me with a serious glare as he put his glove back on. "Or would you rather live and protect our friend Mr. Hyuuga?"

I remained silent, returning his glare. Nothing was ever as easy as it sounded, but what choice did I have? Of course I wanted to live and protect Natsume!

He studied my expression briefly for a few moments then smiled menacingly at me.

"This is very simple Miss Sakura... If you wish to protect him, stay away from him. Do whatever it takes to seperate yourself and your feelings away from him or else I will simply kill you both! Do not be sneaky or try to keep him as a friend because I will find out! I need him strong and unvulnerable! To make this process easier, I have gotten permission from the Principal to move Mr. Hyuuga up into the high school level to accelerate his abilities, however, I'm counting on you to be on your best behavior during Special Abilities Class and STAY AWAY!"

I silently nodded. Persona reached down and violently grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I don't hear you? What was that?" he mocked

"I understand already! Please let go of me! I will do as you say!" I replied flatly. Inside, I once again felt the pieces of my heart start to crumble but I would not give this monster the satisfaction of allowing myself to break down in front of him. "May I go now?" He simply nodded. I stood up and began to walk when my right leg buckled beneath me. OUCH! I yelled inside my head! I looked up at Persona to see him happily smiling at me again. I grunted, put on my best brave face and did my best to hide both my emotional and physical pain as I left his office.

I calmy and emotionlessly walked through the campus headed back towards my room. I tried my best to concentrate and teleport back but I felt like my head was broken with a million thoughts and questions swirling around. I couldn't focus on anything. I felt like I was feeling everything and nothing at the same time. I suddenly became dizzy and again I felt my knees buckle out from under me...

Note: It seems I have gone through hell and back in the past year but nonetheless I am determined to finish this story once and for all. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for your continued patience and support... Jayden :)


End file.
